The Legacy of the West
by Lojuba
Summary: "I realized, we cannot keep this land in the tight grip of the Youkai court. If we do, there will be war. So I've come up with a solution for our problem." His mother paused dramatically and looked directly in Sesshomaru's expressionless face. „You are to mate a human."
1. UNPLEASANT NEWS

1

UNPLEASANT NEWS

He knew it. Looking back, he had only himself to blame.

Well, it was mostly hers, she had been falling after all, but he wasn't exactly innocent either. He had seen something pummeling to the ground fast, as he stormed towards that goddamn cliff.

He could scent Inuyasha nearby, and he would not associate with that Hanyou. Today had been disgraceful enough.

The words of his mother, the Lady of the West, still rang in his ears as he rushed through the cliff.

In remembrance of their dreadful conversation, he frowned.

"I'm going to take a new mate. His name is Fudo Nakamura, and he is a powerful Taiyoukai."

She was eerily calm.

"I have grown to hate your father and what he has done to me in the past. That human and her son is the evidence of my failure in keeping my mate. The betrayal and the feeling of incompetence have ruled me for too long."

His mother sighed deeply, before she continued.

"I've come to hate the humans and the responsibilities these lands bury me under. I even wanted to leave the political wars and the deviousness of this house behind me. But…"

A smile had appeared on her face, and her eyes had seemed to be glowing with an emotion he could not place.

Oh God no.

"…then I met him and started to open up again. His love and kindness have shown me what I long had lost. Compassion. And with the return of that feeling, I realized we cannot keep this land in the tight grip of the Youkai court. If we do, there will be war. I consider his guidance and presence in my life a blessing. So, I've come up with a solution for our problem."

His mother had paused dramatically and had looked directly into Sesshomaru's expressionless face.

This wasn't going to end well for him. He just knew it.

"You are to mate a human."

His bland expression had changed into a grimace of hatred. Baring his fangs, he growled.

The beast understood first, what his mother just relayed to him and red bled into his eyes as it awoke and pleaded for dominance.

This was beneath him. He could clearly see that his mother masked herself with a bland expression, her body started to shake slightly.

Good.

How dare you.

The blood-curdling sound of his warning, with the mix of his wild Youki lashing out at her, left her with no other choice but to lock his gaze with hard and determined eyes.

This wasn't a battle of power.

This wasn't even a battle of will.

This was a command.

She was the renewed Lady of the West and she is damned if her son succeeded with his little intimidation tricks.

She had a solid 700 years on him and could make him do it if need be, though she'd much rather take the peaceful road, which was threatening him with his inheritance, of course.

It wouldn't be an idle threat either, the courts would not take his insubordination in this matter, lightly and she knew that he knew that, too.

"You are to take a human mate. Her lifespan won't be a problem, as it will expand to meet yours in the mating."

She paused as she saw her son struggeling to regain his composure.

"You will provide this house with an heir, and it will be a Hanyou, one to rule these lands."

She clasped her hands together, as she continued to explain.

"This will prevent a future in which Youkai and human battle each other to death, which will, by the way, not end well for us. We may be strong and biological superior in every possible way, but they have much, much larger numbers, and they keep increasing.

Don't even think about dishonoring your dear father by making light of their strengths."

He flinched at the word 'dear'. His father had been the most powerful Taiyoukai that ever existed, and he had died to protect his mistress and their Hanyou son. Though it was through the hands of unworthy humans, he was still renown as the strongest fighter of their time.

There were so many of them, that in the end, even his father did not stand a chance.

He himself would have been next in line for the throne, but his young age and the presence of his more than capable mother had prevented his immediate culmination.

Her position as the ruling Lady of the West made it possible for him to wander the lands and seek ways to improve his skills, as was custom for young Inuyoukai.

And even though he believed to have surpassed his father at this point in time, he couldn't be sure since there wasn't a way for him to measure up against him.

"I don't think I have to tell you that we Inuyoukai aren't exactly the most reproductive of species. Many humans are born every year and I believe that there will come a day where the human race will take over due to their sheer number. They will destroy the earth, pest the lands and kill the nature with their dirt and because of their ignorance. They do not have a natural connection to these lands. They do not feel the vibrant spirit of nature all around them. We can't afford for them to gain any more influence over the lands. We need to take measures to prevent this."

She looked deep into his eyes, the beast retreated, and her eyes looked warm and hopeful in their amber glow. This was a look Sesshomaru had never before seen in his mother.

She looked happy, loving even.

He sighed somewhat defeated by logic. Though, he tried not to, he couldn't help but feel happy for her. A small part of him did. To be precise, the part that had not, as of yet, processed that his mother had just commanded him to mate a human.

"I want us to thrive along with the human race, preventing them from destroying our lands."

Still holding onto the hope that the other houses would never agree to his mother's decision, he argued.

"The other houses won't agree with this."

She laughed aloud. "The houses of the North, South, and East started this discussion a long time ago. There are, as you very well know, a lot of humans and strong Hanyou in the courts of the South and North. I, in my pettiness, wouldn't even consider the possibilities of a peaceful coexistence."

"I am not agreeable."

"I don't need you to be agreeable, my son."

"That half-breed can't even control his beast. He falls victim to his own youkai blood. Do you really wish to breed Hanyou who are too weak to control themselves?" he spat in disgust.

His mother sighed deeply. "That is regrettable, indeed. But you have to know that, even though the human who birthed him was weak, he could have been able to control his beast if he was taught how to do so."

Sesshomaru's amber eyes looked shocked. "Explain yourself."

"His beast never had the chance to develop a consciousness. It does not communicate with him. The reason for this lies in the fact that he did not learn how to let it out or separate it from his human side. If he'd learned how to control his youkai blood, he would be able to tame his beast, but I'm afraid… it's too late for that now…"

The sad look in her eyes irritated him.

"This Sesshomaru hopes you do not mean that his beast is craving to have its most basic instincts fulfilled while fighting to overrule the mind and the body of a fully-grown man."

She sighed sadly, and continued, "If it is not let out, it cannot learn."

He shook his head in disbelief, "A mere toddler of a beast, wreaking havoc in a man. What a shameful fate to endure."

Realizing he was pitying the Hanyou, he got his act together and made his point, "This Sesshomaru is not unreasonable, and he understands what you require from him, but he will not mate a mere human."

His mother shrugged him off, "Who told you to mate a mere human? Find a woman of true worth, so powerful herself, that she can produce an heir of the west who can, even though he will be Hanyou, stand above the full-blooded with might and strength."

He smirked. It was a cold, dark smile when he asked, "And who, that is human, could be considered so powerful to even destroy a full-blooded Inuyoukai?"

The look in his mother's eyes changed and she smiled knowingly at him. "Search for a Miko."

He stared at her in badly concealed surprise as she continued.

"Your pup, your heir, he would be powerful. Carrying the best of both species… His power would make him immune to every attack possible, for he would hold the holiest of powers from the human, the Reiki, and the darkest, most animalistic of powers from us, the youkai. With both darkness and light, he will find the balance between two worlds."

The smirk vanished from his face. She was being serious. Not only that, her conclusion was valid. That would be the best course of action to take.

It would also mean a huge advantage towards the other houses. If they were able to make the key movement in the human-youkai-relations, it would automatically grant them superiority above the North, East, and South.

"The moment you mate a human Miko, I shall grant you all the rights to the throne and the lands. Furthermore, you will lead the discussions regarding our coexistence, with your mate as an equal."

"I would not care for the pup, neither the woman. No matter how convenient that outcome would be for our house, you would have bought it with this Sesshomaru's life."

He growled lowly, with barely contained rage.

"It is not fair to the pup and the woman, either. You should not withhold my birthright from me, either. I always did what was expected of me, I deserve it and I will fight to get it."

He managed to press the last words through gritted teeth, as he was slowly losing his patience, seeing that he was cornered and fighting a losing battle.

"Sesshomaru, your future lies within this land. If we don't change our course, there will be no future for you as the heir of the land. Humans live mere fifty through sixty years. They are not fit to rule. They would never be able to do what needs to be done, and they wouldn't accomplish great changes within their short lives. You were born to rule, but to rule you need to know and do what is best for the land, not yourself!"

Her eyes were warm, as she said "Besides, you do not know what it means to have a pup. Once a child is born, you will be unable to suppress the emotions that child will elicit from you. You are an Inu after all. You are already being protective, thinking of your future child; it's in your blood."

"Now go. Go and search for that Miko. I will not, under any circumstances, accept your failure."

There she was again, the woman he loved to hate. The sad look in her eyes didn't quite fit the picture, though.

Irritating, so very irritating.

He gave her a short nod and left the palace.

Sesshomaru snarled angrily as he left. He would mate a human. Nevertheless, this was his responsibility as the heir of the West. This was his legacy, and he would accept it, even though he detested it.


	2. HOUSTAN, WE HAVE A PROBLEM

2

HOUSTON, WE HAVE A PROBLEM

This had to be a joke.

Kagome shook her head angrily and tears of pent-up anger started to glisten in her eyes.

Crap. She was always, always so fricking distracted and exhausted by Inuyasha's constant yapping, that she eventually came to the conclusion it would be the best for all if she started tuning him out completely.

Well, she had been wrong.

The love that she once felt for him disappeared quickly, because of his indecisiveness towards her. This may have affected her ability to tolerate his behavior slightly.

Maybe it affected it a lot.

His wish to protect her, and his possessiveness towards her whenever they faced Kouga, had always been something she secretly adored, because it had given her hope.

She'd hoped that he would eventually come around and realize that she was, indeed, a woman who was desirable for much more than just her few similarities with Kikyo, which by the way weren't that many to begin with.

Sure, they both had long, black hair and were about the same height, but like really? Their eye color was very different and their tempers and attitudes weren't exactly alike, either.

But Inuyasha hadn't been able to see this for the longest time. For him she'd been something like a stand in. With the Shiko no Tama thrown into the mix the chaos was perfect.

But this wouldn't do anymore.

She had had enough to last for a very long time. Her feelings of love retreated on the day she saw them. That day she not only lost her love but, also her respect for her friend. She could not bear seeing him making love to a corpse.

At that moment, she accepted the painful truth, that he would rather commit himself to a piece of clay enhanced with a part of her soul, than her.

It was an eye-opening experience.

Sighing she pushed those dark thoughts away. He still was her friend. Well, friend was a string word and if she was being honest she may have hated him a little bit at this particular point in time, but that had more to do with his attitude towards traveling humans and their needs, than anything else.

Good god, the day wasn't even over yet and she was already exhausted.

They had followed a jewel shard rumor for more than two days now and she got increasingly frustrated about the meager outcome of their efforts.

If there were a jewel shard in this area, she should have felt it by now.

She walked towards the beautiful cliff; her friends engaged in a fiery dispute behind her, probably about the uselessness of frequent pauses and the bothersome need for regular meals, but all that faded in the background when she suddenly felt a tug from the abyss.

Could this be a jewel shard?

It felt new, more insistent than usual.

She took a careful step towards the edge.

Cold air surrounded her and pulled her further away from her friends.

Fists clenched; she threw her body away from the harsh gusts of wind that surrounded her.

They tried to push her further towards the cliff.

She realized that, as she screamed in panic, gesticulating wildly while throwing her arms towards her friends.

They couldn't hear her.

They didn't even see her.

Even though she was panicking, her last thought, though very helpless carried also a distinct indignation, how are they not noticing this?I'm literally dying over here.

Then she began to fall.

While falling, she could see a fast-moving object storming towards her. When the object crossed her in mid-air, she gripped at a somewhat white, long pelt that fluttered behind it. Their momentum didn't slow down. There were no questions asked. She tightened her grip on her new-found savior, the white pelt, while feeling the air rush past her.

Slowly realization hit her. And it hit her hard.

Oh, Kami. Kami, no. This cannot be happening.

The white pelt was attached to a person, she knew well. The person, on which back she had quite literally thrown herself, was Sesshomaru.

Oh, for fuck's sake. Seriously?

"Sesshomaru?" No reaction.

"Sesshomaru!" She could clearly see his ear twitching. He had heard her.

"SESSHOMARU?!"

A low growl vibrated through his back.

Ok.

So, she just fell off a cliff and was now desperately clinging to the back of an infamous Inuyoukai who hated Inuyasha and humans deeply …and he had not even bothered to acknowledge her existence.

What a great combination.

This was odd.

He usually wouldn't ignore her. Not in this kind of situation, anyway. Try to send her flying, maybe, but just waiting her out? That couldn't be right. What was going on?

She decided that there was no need to provoke a struggle in midair with a weird acting Youkai, at this particular moment in time.

For the moment, it's a lot safer to just wait and see how things turn out.

X

Sesshomaru didn't have the greatest week.

He had just learned about his miserable task to mate a Miko and tried to come to terms with the situation.

Even if he did realize that this was a necessary action, he had the problem of not knowing a lot of Miko.

The only ones he had known well enough to estimate their strength, died of age or were slain a long time ago.

So, that was a dead end.

He had been roaming the land for almost a week now and sought out human villages from afar; only to be disgusted with the lack of hygiene and underwhelmed by the mediocre amount of Reiki the Miko held.

He was about ready to take a break from his `search' when he could scent his half-brother. It was only faint, but he would recognize that scent anywhere.

This was not a good time to meet, he was frustrated and held more pent-up anger than was good for him.

He didn't want to make good on his promise to end him, especially not now.

After all, he just got the order to pioneer youkai-human-relations.

Since he didn't know what he would do to him if he was provoked by him right now, it was best to get some distance between them.

With that thought being the prominent one on his mind, he sped up, towards the cliff.

He realized that she fell the moment it happened, and maybe he would have cared enough to save her, if this hadn't been such a terrible week and he didn't know that his brother would make a huge hassle out of it.

He decided that he'd let her handle the situation, this was a place infused with old magic after all if the kami decided to kill her here, it was probably for the bett-

She clung to his pelt. Having the blood of a Miko on his hands certainly would be a problem, considering the turn that his latest, most unfortunate, conversation with his mother had taken… Just thinking about that conversation made him snarl.

Lost in thought he contemplated if every decision he made from now on, would be dominated by this dreadful new fate that lay before him.


	3. BLESSING IN DISGUISE

3

BLESSING IN DISGUISE

And I thought Inuyasha was complicated.

This lovely fellow does not talk, does not indicate, in any way, whether he wants to throw me off his back or not and to top it all off, he snarls and growls all the time for no apparent reason.

He kept her on edge. But this insanity had to end, now.

She had been on his back for the past few hours. This was unacceptable.

She broke the silence, staring at his face from her place on his shoulder. She'd climbed up his back and wrapped his belt around her a few times because of the cold.

"I understand that you're in a hurry and if your behavior is any indication of how your day went, I'm guessing it wasn't great, but mine hasn't been a dream either, so I'm asking you, to please bring me back to Kaede's village."

He jerked as if he had forgotten she was even there.

Seriously?

How could he forget me, when I'm lying on his fricking shoulder?

She sighed. "Sesshomaru, I'm trying to be diplomatic here. Would you please talk to me? You obviously forgot that I was here too, this has to be an inconvenience to you and I would really hate to fry you with my reiki, effectively killing us both, just because I had to use a toilet and you wouldn't let me and I had to resort to murder, just so I wouldn't be remembered as the Miko who peed on Sesshomaru."

His eyes widened as he looked directly at her for the first time since this whole debacle started.

"You will not pee on this Sesshomaru."

"I don't want to, but I can't help it if you don't land somewhere and let me down."

"Are you threatening this Sesshomaru with your excretions?!"

"I mean I'm not trying to. This is a biological process I have little influence on."

Ignoring the woman's babbling about her bodily fluids completely, he would not be threatened, he thought that he could actually use this situation to his advantage.

She wanted something from him, and he needed something from her.

She'd traveled a lot with Inuyasha and as far he knew she seemed very sociable, even Rin had taken to her immediately.

"Woman, I will bring you back to your friends, on one condition."

She sighed dramatically. "What is your condition?"

"Bring me to the most powerful, knowledgeable miko you know."

Kagome looked at his amber eyes in confusion.

That was a good compromise for her, considering that she had been on this high-speed "flight" for the past few hours, had absolutely no idea where she was and even resorted to threatening him with her need to pee.

This was progress.

But first, she had to make sure that he would not harm the Miko, in any way.

"Why would you want to meet the most powerful Miko? Do you actually want to get purified? What good could come out of that meeting?"

He sighed. It was no use. "This Sesshomaru would not harm them in any way, human. We would ask them to come to my palace…"

"To do what?"

"Meet the Lady of the West."

"For what?"

"Peace between humans and youkai."

…

Kagome knew he was withholding an important part of the information: "And how would the Miko help that cause?"

Sesshomaru growled. Seriously, this woman was a lot brighter than he had anticipated; she could feel he was leaving something out.

"You talk too damn much. She would become a part of the castle if she wants to. She would take part in decisions that concern the future of the land."

That wasn't a lie, and he would certainly not tell her about his mother's newest, life-changing, command.

"As what?"

"Hnn."

"… What an eloquent way to avoid a subject."

He growled before he spoke up. "Miko…"

She did not want to test his patience, too much. That was enough information for now. She knew quite a few Miko who would be interested in that kind of offer… to be something like a consultant to the West, searching for peaceful solutions between conflicts concerning humans and youkai.

"I know a few people who might interest you. But they live scattered through the whole land, some in deserted places, some in big cities. This journey will take us at least a month. And I do not have that kind of time."

"Neither do I."

That was a big, fat lie. He was highly delighted that there was the possibility, that he could get this over and done with within just one month.

"So, what do we do?"

"This Sesshomaru will do nothing. You deal with it. I need to find one."

"I assume that I do not have a choice in the matter?"

"That would be correct."

"I shut purify your sorry butt right now. Exploiting the situation is not very honorable"

He growled, baring his teeth. "This Sesshomaru has just saved you. You are indebted."

"You're quite the passive savior. If you ask me, I saved myself, and you just didn't stop me from it."

He had a hard time repressing the smirk that came along with the truth of her words.

She ignored him and thought about her options.

She would miss two important tests and she'd probably get her mother worried.

Not to mention she'd agree with spending a month with the Sesshomaru. But what were the alternatives?

She could keep threatening him with her bodily functions and purification, but she wasn't convinced that that would be working in her favor…

"All right. But please get me on solid ground, I wasn't joking about the dire pee-situation."

He smirked.

That was exactly what he wanted to hear, ignoring the part where she discussed her need for a toilet again.

She knew Miko of power and where they lived.

That was perfect.

He would have spent years to gather that kind of information considering how many rumors ended in nothing, and how many frauds were out there.

"Taking into account that I'm doing this for you without gaining anything other than the fact, that you won't kidnap me, I have a few conditions."

"What might these conditions be?"

"First of all, no harming or killing people, just because they inconvenience us on our travels. If they are a threat, I understand that it can't be helped sometimes, but I'd hate to bury any more people, than necessary. Furthermore, I am human, I have needs. I need to eat food regularly and we would have to take breaks on our travel. I also wish to bathe every evening. Preferably in a hot Onsen, but if there are none around a river will do, too."

He raised his eyebrow. "Are those all your conditions?"

"No, you also need to call me by my name. I know this will come as a surprise to you, but my name isn't Miko or woman. It's Kagome Higurashi, and I expect you to call me that."

They would lose a lot of time, but she was indeed human, and he knew she had needs. Besides, her conditions were more than reasonable.

He wasn't too happy about them, but it could have been worse.

He had originally thought that she would refuse to walk or camp outside.

Thought he would have never given in to her childish requests, it would have been quite the hassle otherwise in this case.

This was indeed a pleasant surprise.

"All granted," he growled.

Now that that was out of the way, she looked around and said, "Since we established that humans have needs, would you please let me down so that I can take care of them. After that we need to visit the village near Inuyasha's Forrest. There is someone there, that might interest you."

"Hnn."


	4. PACK IS PACK

4

PACK IS PACK

"Wench? Wench? WEEEEEENCH?"

…

"Inuyasha, calm down." Miroku tried his best to appease his frantic friend.

"I am calm!"

After they had realized that Kagome would not be coming back anytime soon, things had gotten rather ugly.

Inuyasha hadn't called her name in quite some time, and Miroku barely managed to stop him from screaming "BIIIIITCH?!" for the third time.

Sango had taken Kirara to search from above.

But the cat could hardly see anything, nor catch her scent due to the heavy gusts of wind that slashed over the land.

After they had waited for three hours and screamed and searched and screamed again, they decided that she would not be coming back.

That could only mean one of two things;

1\. She had gone back to her time (walking back to the village).

2\. She had been abducted (Inuyasha's bet was on Kouga).

"We need to find that wolf. I swear to Kami, he was it. I can smell a carnivore, but it's too indistinct to determine which species it is. Either way, it's getting dark and she wouldn't have wandered off so far, without telling us beforehand."

Shippo was nervous.

He had tried to use his balloon to fly and search with Sango, but with the wind, it was impossible, he felt useless and powerless.

He missed Kagome and could hardly suppress the sob that came along with the tears.

"What should we do if we don't find her today? What if she's hurt? We need to go and find her!"

Sango stroked his hair. "I'm sure it's going to be all right, Shippo. If she left for the village- "

Miroku interrupted her. "Sango, she would have told us if she wanted to go to the village. She would have asked you for Kirara. This doesn't make any sense, and if it wasn't Kouga who took 'his woman', then there is a high possibility that she might be in actual danger. We have no time to waste."

The gusts of wind soared and roared around the cliff. The air felt heavy and loaded a storm coming.

"This weather seems unnatural. Do you see how it's almost drawing everything into the abyss? That's got to be Kagura."

"But why would she be gathering natural energy like that?" Sango asked, a skeptical frown on her face.

Miroku said nothing; he only stared down the abyss while his hand wandered off to eagerly rub Sango's backside.

"Miroku! You perverted piece of –"

They were interrupted by a voice they knew, all too well.

"Kagura is not on this cliff and neither is Naraku. I can feel it."

Inuyasha grunted at her, while Kikyo smiled knowingly.

"Inuyasha, I have missed you, too. Since my reincarnation won't be coming back anytime soon, would you be okay with me accompanying you during the time of her absence? I could help you get the jewel shards."

Sango eyed the woman suspiciously. She didn't trust her one bit.

"What do you mean, she won't be coming back, anytime soon?" She asked warily.

"Oh, I thought you knew. This is the Cross Cliff of the North, East, South, and West. It's known for its incredible power. Don't you feel it drawing the natural energy not only from the sky but the plants and the trees?"

Miroku's eyes widened "She's right. I've been feeling it for a while now. It's even stripping us of our energies, but what does that mean?"

"The power of the Kami are running deeply through this cliff. It's said to be the closest any of us will ever get to actually meeting them in the flesh. It's the cross of the divine fate. Every person you will ever meet is bound to you by fate. Just the one, the one person you are meant to meet, will have a bond with you that had been touched by the Kami. It's the red string of fate. Rumor has it, that Fate itself has touched the cross-cliff to make it the symbolic turning point of life. Nobody who comes here is not led by fate."

"Why is it gathering energy?"

"Great changes are near... Normally this cliff doesn't drain energy. This is a signal. The last time the cliff was in an uproar, was when the fates of millions of people, and thus history itself, changed."

Miroku looked pale and concluded, "You mean to tell me, a connection so powerful, it can change the whole world, for the better or worse, has been made?"

Kikyo sighed. "I can't really say, but one thing is for sure, this is of enormity, and I believe, my reincarnation has been involved in whatever decision the Kami have made. Nobody gets lost here and nobody gets kidnapped here that isn't destined to be."

"So, what you're saying is, we should forget about Kagome and go on with our lives?" Inuyasha growled deeply.

Sure, he didn't love Kagome in that way, but she meant a lot to him and she was pack. He needed to protect her if she was in danger.

Everybody could hear the irritated and offended undertone in Kikyo's voice, as she replied, "You were never meant for her. I am here with you now! Even if she didn't leave on her own, but was kidnapped, it should be none of your business. I can replace her perfectly, as she replaced me and took my place on your side."

The last part was said with bitterness.

Inuyasha was beyond mad when he snarled and said in a dangerously calm voice, "Kikyo, she never took your place and you know that. So, you can't just 'replace' her. She did not kill you, she did not want to destroy the jewel, and she sure as hell did not want to be kidnapped from this fricking place. She might find me annoying, she might be angry with me, but she is pack. And I will always protect my pack." He growled the last part.

Then he added soothingly, "You are pack as well, Kikyo. You know that."

She looked away, unnerved from his eagerness to find her reincarnation.

Sango took in a deep breath and seated herself and a sobbing Shippo, on Kirara before she announced, "I am going back to the village to look for her. It's a two-day trip and since we don't have any clues, as to where the jewel-shards are located, we might as well go. Who's with me? Maybe we will even meet that goddamn wolf on our way and can kick his ass?"

"I'm in." Inuyasha did not need to think twice about that lovely image of him completely dominating the wolf. He smirked, showing his fangs.

Miroku nodded and got seated behind Sango and Shippo, ready to cup her behind at any time during their flight.

Kikyo shrugged her shoulders. "I am willing to come back and take my rightful place by your side. However, I strongly advise you not to go; the way of the Kami is unpredictable."

The gushing wind overpowered her warning, but even if it didn't, the group had made their minds up, they were going to save their friend from whatever fate had in store for her.


	5. FERTILITY IS AN IMPORTANT REQUIREMENT

5

FERTILITY IS AN IMPORTANT REQUIREMENT

After Sesshomaru had manhandled Kagome from his back, she sighed, relieved to stand on the ground again.

His eyes displayed his feelings brightly. He looked concerned, agitated, angry and there was, to her surprise, also a hopeful anticipation in his eyes.

"So how long have you known this Miko?"

Sesshomaru had started off walking fast, but after he realized she wouldn't be able to keep up with him, he changed to a slower pace.

She had a gentle expression on her face when she thought about her teacher.

"She is a kind soul. She protects this village and helps people in need. Her knowledge is immense; it's greater than her power and she learned the arts of medicines and plants."

She smiled. "I've known her for the past three years and she has a kind soul."

Sesshomaru nodded shortly.

This would be his first candidate as a potential mate.

He calmed his nerves.

It's a human.

It's a Miko.

But no matter what he told himself, if this worked out, she would accompany him for the rest of his life, so he had to choose wisely.

They came to the old village and a hut that looked small and old.

On the ground kneeled an elderly woman, picking up some kind of plant.

The moment she felt his Youki she shrugged.

The moment she saw the demon lord, she looked shocked, stepping away from him warily. Her eyes fell to the small woman at his side and she gasped.

"Kagome? Are you all right? What are you doing here with Sesshomaru?"

"Kaede, I'm well, I promise. Sesshomaru is not here to do us any harm."

She looked at the lord and sighed deeply. "If he wanted to harm us, he would have done so by now. Come, Kagome, my child, come in the hut. Where is Inuyasha?"

"He should be near the Cross Cliff. That's where I lost our group. Sesshomaru saved me as I fell off the cliff."

Kaede nodded shortly. The Cross Cliff was a mystical place, full of Reiki and old magic. This meeting had to be their destiny.

"So, what is your concern?"

Sesshomaru coughed slightly. "This Sesshomaru would like to talk to the powerful Miko of this village. I intend to ask her if she would accompany me to the palace. It will help the land thrive."

Kagome smiled brightly, ignoring his questions about another Miko, completely.

"So Kaede, what do you think? Will you go to the palace with him?"

Sesshomaru eyes, that were full anticipation, suddenly looked completely blank.

He stared at the old woman, and turned towards the younger woman, who still smiled brightly.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand your question," he said slowly.

"Kaede is the one that taught me how to use my Reiki. I see her as strong, powerful and knowledgeable."

After that, there was a long pause, before his already expressionless face seemed to have lost its last hint of emotion.

And then he laughed.

So, hard that the deep baritone of his voice rang through the whole hut, as his loud laughter grew louder. Kagome was utterly shocked.

She had never seen him so much as smirk, and now he was practically snorting.

After a few seconds, he did what she could only assume was a manic giggle.

This was getting way too weird… He seemed to have lost it.

What made matters worse was, that despite his laughing, his stare remained alarmingly blank.

Finally finished with the laughing, he shook his head, looked at Kaede in disbelief, and said in a very determined tone, "This was a misunderstanding."

With his dead eyes, he moved towards the door and left the hut.

Kagome was indignant. "I'm sorry. I thought he… what is he thinking? That arrogant idiot."

"Child, it is not a problem. I could not leave this village behind, anyway. If you catch him, bring him back here. I know a Miko who would be perfect for the job."

She winked at her with a mysterious smile. What was going on with these people?

"Ok? I'll try, but first I'm going to set him straight. What a douchebag."

Sesshomaru walked fast towards Inuyasha's forrest; she had to run to keep up with him, but she did it anyway.

"Sesshomaru, what was that just now? There was no need to disrespect her like that, you… you arrogant idiot!"

Hearing her lash out at him like that, he turned towards her and growled, baring his fangs.

He was so fast that she didn't even have time to tell him to quit acting so weird.

One moment she was on her way to him, the next moment he had pinned her against the next tree and held her chin in his clawed hand, careful not to cut her face.

He wanted to teach her a lesson, not scar her for life.

"You insolent wench! You're going to apologize for what you did to this Sesshomaru."

Blue orbs filled with confusion and anger locked with his gaze.

"You! YOU. What did I do to you? I brought you to a Miko of great power and knowledge. She was my teacher; I think highly of her and respect her greatly. I consider her to be gentle and wise and you dared to laugh at her face disrespecting her and me, for no apparent reason. So, tell me, what's your problem?"

He was furious and so was she. How could she have wasted his time like that?

"What's wrong with Kaede?" She shot him a deadly glare.

"How come you think she's not good enough for your palace?"

She was angry at him.

Even though Kaede hadn't taken him disrespecting her too seriously, she felt responsible for his… his arrogant, disrespectful behavior.

How could he be so insolent towards Kaede?

"Let me tell you this if you're going to treat my friends like – "

He sighed.

She had started yapping.

He would have to tell her that he needed a much younger Miko for his purpose, a much more fertile Miko…

He sighed again.

This was all so beneath him. Sighing and letting her insult him… He had to make a decision.

Determined, he covered her mouth with his hand to shut her up and started talking.

"This Sesshomaru needs a fertile, young Miko, who can rule the West with knowledge, pride, kindness, and determination. I need someone like that."

Kagome gasped for air as he let her breathe. He didn't want her to talk, loving the peaceful quietness of the night.

Kagome did not scream at him.

She just continued to look confused.

"Why does it matter that she's fertile?" she asked with an innocent blush on her face.

Sesshomaru stepped back and looked at her like a man would gaze at an absolute idiot.

The look on his face clearly stated that he was baffled that she still didn't get the point.

So much so, that it wasn't even something to be all high and mighty about.

He seemed to be truly surprised that her intellect and understanding in this matter was so underwhelming.

Not smacking him in the face was a grand gesture on her part, and it took all the self-control she had.

She grunted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, before stepping away from the tree he had previously pressed her against.

"I'm neither pitiful nor retarded just because I can't make sense of your cryptic bullshit." She said in a voice so dangerously calm, it was painfully clear that she was beyond pissed.

He sighed in defeat.

"Kagome, I need a human Miko to produce an heir. My Lady mother commanded me to mate one."

There was a long pause in which Kagome mentally panicked.

Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh shit!

This is bad. This is super bad.


	6. NOT HAPPENING

6

NOT HAPPENING

If he asked Kaede who the best party would be, she would most definitely say, Kagome.

She remembered the older Miko's mysterious wink and the look she had given her when they said that they had met each other by the cross-cliff.

She nodded shortly and walked away from the tree. She then said with a stern look in her eyes, "I need to go talk to Kaede. I will ask her for your best options. Please wait here for me. I wouldn't want for Kaede to be insulted by you any more than she already has been."

He looked surprised.

Well, as surprised as a widely emotionless face could look.

Alright, maybe he just raised his left eyebrow, slightly.

Really, now that she was thinking about how much she interpreted in that one movement, she felt ridiculous.

He could also be constipated, nobody would know.

This was just her playing the guessing game.

He had thought she would laugh at his plight.

He thought she would decline her help.

But there she was, completely calm, no fear in her scent, supporting him.

He was impressed with her determination to fulfill her duty towards him. He even felt a little gratitude towards the tiny Miko.

Oh, fuck. This was so, so bad. She really needed to get her act together before Sesshomaru noticed that something was wrong with her.

She mentally slapped herself.

You cannot let him scent your fear. You are a strong, independent woman, dammit!

You will go to Kaede, tell her you to need a Miko he can mate, and make sure she understands that you will not be the one to do the job.

Kaede grinned at her when she opened the door.

"He doesn't want a peace-keeper; he searches for something else," she said wickedly.

Seriously? She had found out after spending only three minutes with him. Just how dense was she? Maybe the manic laughter had been a dead giveaway, who knows.

She remembered the look of pity he had given her and managed to piss herself off just by thinking about it.

This was honestly Inuyasha's fault. He had spent the past years screaming his every thought at her. How was she supposed to guess—

"Kagome."

"Hmm…"

"Child, one should not fight against their destiny. It is decided by the Kami."

The old woman took a piece of wood and threw it in the fire, that warmed the hut.

"Oh, it is most certainly not my destiny."

She shook her head bitterly.

"I'm here for the jewel shards. Once I get that job done, I'm going back to my time and I'll be finishing my education, making something out of myself. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys, I really do. But I don't want to lose myself. I want to have somewhere that I can call home. I'm going to visit, though. But in the end, I need to live my life in the time I was born in."

Kaede laughed bitterly. "Child this is not your choice. Destiny has brought you two together; you are bound by the red strings of fate."

Kagome looked at her hopelessly and asked, "Is there no way to escape them?"

"You can't escape your purpose in life. You have an old soul; you were born with the Shikon no Tama in your body, and you obviously have the power. Let alone the knowledge. You come from another time, Kagome. You have more knowledge than any other young Miko could have compiled in her lifetime. Last but not least, you make no difference between human and Youkai.

I believe you have found your home in him." She said, shaking her head sadly.

"I can try to escape from it." A mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "I'm not going to mate him, and most importantly, I will not subjugate myself to him."

He is handsome, strong, and from how he handled Rin, I can clearly see that he would be a somewhat good father, the children would live.

Probably.

Maybe not, he has that Hanyou-hating-thing going on after all…

But this was a commitment for life, and she had no doubt that Sesshomaru would ask her if he found out she was the best match.

Not because he thought so highly of her, but because he was cold and calculating and would go with whatever served his purpose best.

This was not what she wanted for herself.

So, what are my options?She thought to herself.

"Kaede? Do you know any stunningly beautiful women, who happen to have Miko powers and be fertile?"

"Hahahaha. Child, go to the temples. There are going to be lots of Miko who would gladly go with him just because of the wealth they would obtain and the fact that he is a handsome, strong and a capable provider. I can promise you that you will find a Miko who will try to woe him, but he will not fall for that, for he has already found his true match."

She smiled. "In which direction are those fertile, knowledgeable Miko?"

"In every land, the East, North, South and West, there is one temple of the Dai-Miko clan. They're located in the center of the land. Even though this is completely pointless, my child. Going against the will of the Kami is dangerous, dear."

"Hmm…" She looked into the dark forest and nodded.

"Thank you for your help, Kaede. If you see Inuyasha and the others, please tell them that I'm doing well, and I'm coming back when I fulfilled my duty to Sesshomaru. And tell Shippo not to worry and that I miss him already."

She smiled as she thought about the young kitsune. She grabbed her emergency backpack, a little black one, and stepped towards the door of the hut.

"Take care, Kagome!"

"I will. You, too, Kaede. Don't let Inuyasha cause a ruckus!" She laughed, as she moved towards the forest.

Deep breaths, deep breaths. You can do this. There are plenty of priestesses. Just take him to them and find him another match.

X

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. What did he just hear?

He leaned exhausted against the majestic tree, which grew at the outer corner of the clearing.

This week got better and better. First his dearest lady mother commanded him to mate a human Miko, now he was actually on a quest to find said partner for life.

He sighed in defeat, when he felt a persistent sting at the base of his neck.

He hit whatever lowly insect was hovering there, sucking his blood greedily.

"Oh, the sweetness, my lord, oh, the sweetness of your sire's blood! It's a divine treat, Sesshomaru."

Myoga, flat as paper, sailed to the floor while praising the taste of his blood.

He growled deeply. He was a big, strong, and intimidating Inuyoukai, all right. But right now, he had the strong desire to sleep and escape this gruesome reality.

He was exhausted, but he would not rest until she came back. With that in mind, he looked at Myoga, who was, again, indulging in the taste of his blood.

Slightly disgusted, he growled again.

"Why aren't you with the half-breed, flea?"

"Hmpf. Last time I saw him, he was furiously shouting at me for not understanding his feelings… something about retrieving information about Kagome's whereabouts."

He eyed Sesshomaru suspiciously. "Which brings me to the question, why would a fearsome, cold-hearted, not to mention, human-hating demon such as yourself, take her as your mate?"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears.

What did he just hear? The unnerving flea thought the feisty, little Miko was his mate?

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the little flea to explain further, what he meant by that.

"Well everybody is talking about it. You traveled with her, in your arms, through half the country. What did you expect?"

Shaking his head in disbelieve, he continued. "Gossip travels fast. How do you think I found you?"

He snarled at the insolent little thing. What had he become?

A flea was behaving condescendingly towards him.

He extinguished the urge to kill the offending little shit and pressed through gritted teeth, "I do not intend to take Inuyasha's Miko as my mate."

Myoga seemed surprised and weirdly disappointed.

"That's a shame, my lord. Kagome is one of the most kind-hearted, devoted and loyal beings I know, and I have lived for a very long time."

He cast his eyes away and continued, "She isn't Inuyasha's Miko, my lord, and I would strongly suggest you not to call her that."

He quirked his eyebrows in irritation. The fricking flea was starting to seriously annoy him. How dare he lecture him?

"And why is that flea?" he asked, his narrowed eyes beaming dangerously at him.

"Because of Inuyasha, that fool, choose the walking dead over her; he betrayed her trust too many times, so she denied him her love."

"Hn." He hated to admit it, but he was strangely offended for her. It wasn't like he harbored any deeper, hidden feelings towards the girl or even knew her sufficiently enough to feel defensive about her, but he couldn't dismiss the feeling that she was wronged.

He sighed.

"I knew the half-breed was quite the idiot, but I'd never thought he would be this dishonorable. Choosing death over life is just wrong. Say flea, why didn't she leave his pack, then?"

Myoga smiled warmly, as he answered, "My lord, Kagome would never abandon her responsibilities like that. She was gifted with great power and knowledge. The young lady is able to feel and see jewel shards over great distances. Furthermore, she cares greatly for the young kitsune; he is to her what… the little human girl, I believe her name was Rin, is to you. Thinking about it, you two are quite similar to each other, bound by duty, taking responsibility for others and protecting and caring for the ones that matter to you."

Sesshomaru took a moment to take all this information in and nodded slowly.

She didn't strike him as the innocent, loyal girl. It seemed like he had to overthink some of his previous assumptions about her.

He looked annoyed as he realized that the Hanyou was searching for her.

That was the last thing he needed right now, a confrontation with the idiot.

"Tell the Hanyou that Kagome is bound to this Sesshomaru by a promise and that she cannot leave him until she fulfills her duty towards this one."

"I will do so. My lord?"

"Hn."

"Please refrain from hurting her. She does not deserve the harsh treatment you… tend to give humans."

"She is already proving to be quite useful, so why would I hurt her?"

Myoga looked at him, sadness in his eyes and said, "I do not know how long I can hinder Inuyasha from coming after her; he can smell deceit."

Sesshomaru nodded, as he heard her footsteps in the distance, he whispered to no one in particular, "I couldn't stand to see him gloat about my pitiful destiny."


	7. HOT AND STEAMY THAT'S HOW SHE LIKES THEM

7

HOT AND STEAMY THAT'S HOW SHE LIKES THEM

In the late evening, the moon shone on the clearing, and she basked in the light.

Her eyes beamed a deep blue while her long, black hair fell in waves over her shoulders, contrasting her slightly tanned skin perfectly; she practically glowed.

She was certainly beautiful.

Sesshomaru sighed, defeated.

"Hey."

As he stood in the moonlight, the demon lord looked like a god.

His long, silver hair flowed down his back, while his tall, muscular body leaned against the tree.

He looked so gorgeous, it made her feel uncomfortable.

She coughed slightly, suddenly feeling shy.

"I know it's late and all, but I just don't want to sleep like this."

She gestured over her body.

"The last few days… I didn't really have a chance to bathe as regularly as I wanted to. I want and I need a bath."

She looked at him and got even shyer saying,

"I mean, if I can't stand my own smell, you must have had it even harder, with your sensitive nose and all."

When he thought about her scent, he shrugged.

It wasn't bad. It was just… irritating.

She didn't smell awful, she just didn't smell like herself anymore.

More like the dirt on the road and the people she had met.

It wasn't the scent it was the fact, that her own smell was overshadowed, that irritated him.

Her natural scent was quite nice, peony rose, star anise and vanilla.

She smelled sensual, for a human female. Her scent had this distinctive spicy sweetness; it wasn't overbearing, quite balanced actually.

Of course, he had only ever met her on the battlefield or in situations of stress, angst, and death, and most of the time she was covered in her own or someone else's blood, so he had no idea how sensual she smelled when she was clean, relaxed and happy.

Seeing as his day had already been challenging enough, he wouldn't really do it for her but for himself.

If she would rid her scent of the unpleasantness that irritated him, it would relax him immensely.

Realizing she waited for an answer while he debated her scent, he opened his amber eyes, which looked like molten gold and shone so very warmly over her.

He nodded. "I'm taking you to the nearest hot spring. While bathing, you can tell me, if the old Miko knows what match would be… the most favorable for me."

She was pleasantly surprised by his responsiveness and somewhat thankful.

Yes, of course they had a deal, but today had been a shitty day for them both, and to be honest, even he, the great Sesshomaru, looked exhausted and tired.

"Thank you. I really need this."

He stood up and nodded. "It's part of our agreement."

As they came towards the hot springs, he leaned against the stones surrounding the spring, his back towards the water, eyes on the forest.

She bit back the words that wanted to be voiced.

No, she would not tell this high and mighty demon lord that he could not peek as she bathed.

It felt like she was degrading him.

Up until now, he had been… not as bad as he could have been.

Besides, she doubted that he would peek at her, him being honorable and all. If he did, though, he would feel her Reiki.

Feeling her holy powers rise, he growled, but changed tactics quickly, as he realized she was an unclaimed female with an unknown man.

He caved and said, "Miko, I will not move unless you are being attacked. You do not need to feel so anxious."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled; nevertheless, she kept her eye on him while she gathered her bathing utensils out of her backpack, got out of her clothes and in the hot spring.

She groaned deeply as the hot water slowly took the tension out of her muscles.

All the dirt was slowly being washed away from her body.

She could feel how her muscles started to loosen up and relax. Hot and steamy, that's how she liked her springs. She felt truly relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"Hmmm… this is heaven," she sighed and just let herself soak for a little while.

After a few minutes, she began to get her Inuyasha-proofed-soaps and her shampoo and to scrub the dirt away from her body.

She let herself take all the time she needed.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind, so she scrubbed her skin until it felt raw and washed her hair until it she felt clean again.

The little clearing surrounding the spring slowly filled with the most intriguing scents Sesshomaru had ever smelled.

They were all faint but nice.

Sesshomaru started to feel relaxed and closed his eyes, dwelling on the luscious scents and how they caressed his senses.

He had to agree. This was heaven.

She had decided to start talking, rinsing her hair for the last time. "Sesshomaru."

"Hnn." Eyes still closed, feeling amazing, he almost purred.

"Kaede told me that we would find fertile, young and powerful Miko in the temples situated in the north, south, east and west," she said in a calm voice.

It wasn't exactly a lie, right? He shouldn't be able to find any deceit in that statement.

"We should start in the North. It's nearest to our location." She stated.

He groaned. Just thinking about leaving this little clearing that smelled so incredible felt… wrong.

Kagome sighed. "Thank you for waiting. I'm finished."

He looked at her and was greeted by quite the sight.

She wore blue but sturdy looking fabric wrapped tightly around her long curvy legs, and on top, she wore a white T-shirt, that was made of a particularly weird fabric, seeing as it was partly see-through and showing a white camisole underneath it.

All in all, even though it covered more than the other outfit, it seemed just as indecent.

Mainly because it showed off her curves, leaving nothing to the imagination.

He stood up and walked towards the hot spring, standing at the edge and touched the foam with his hands.

He looked a little baffled as he brought it to his face and sniffed.

These soaps were fantastic. They boosted the natural scent of the user and carried it.

She smiled at the weird picture Sesshomaru made and searched in her bag for her soaps.

Holding them out to him, she asked warmly, "Do you want to use them?"


	8. OF INTIMACY AND RITUALS

8

OF INTIMACY AND RITUALS

His look showed his surprise. "What are they?"

"Cleansing remedies for hair and skin from my home."

He sniffed at the new containers. They held the same scent just much, much stronger.

He couldn't suppress his purr.

Her eyes widened as she smiled openly at him. "They smell good?"

"Hnn."

"You can use them. This one, is for hair. But make sure to use that one, it's called shampoo, before it.

The other one is called conditioner. Although, the one you seem to fancy the most is the body wash."

He growled. "This Sesshomaru does not fancy anything."

His curiosity got the better of him, and he took the containers. "I will use them. They do smell rather pleasant."

She smiled. Turning away from him, she sat on the same stone he had previously sat on.

After hearing him get into the spring and opening bottles, she remembered, "Ahh, please be careful with the hair remedies. You want to make sure that nothing gets in your eye- "

He snarled. "Woman! What is this feeling? My eyes… They burn!"

Kagome turned around and saw the naked, muscular chest of the demon lord, saw his hips, adorned with magenta stripes, much bigger than those at his wrists or face, pointing towards… his sex.

She ripped her eyes off him and took a deep calming breath.

Yes, he had toned abs and was rather beautiful, but that didn't mean that she would turn into a full-fledged idiot around him.

Just think of him as Sango.

She had been in the same situation as Sesshomaru was now.

Right, he is a sexy, masculine, testosterone-driven Sango, which she would very much like to… nope, nope, nope.

Shippou.

He was Shippou.

With that in mind, she walked towards him and took his face in her hands.

He had red-tinged eyes, but she didn't let them bother her.

Taking water from the spring, she stroked the foam off his forehead and around his eyes.

Ignoring that he was the Lord of the West and whatnot, she took water from her water bottle and said calmly, "Please look at me. I assure you the pain will go away if you let me drop a little clear water in your eyes. It will not do anything to your sight. These soaps are just a little stronger than the ones around here, that's why they burn when they come into contact with your eyes."

She smiled reassuringly.

The Taiyoukai opened his eyes and looked at her, while she soaked her fore-finger in clean water and moved closer to him, to let the water drop from her finger and into his left eye.

Meanwhile, her other hand was placed on his face.

She rubbed her fingers reassuringly over his markings, forgetting that he wasn't the cute, little kitsune but the strong, dangerous lord, she continued her treatment until his eyes turned amber again.

He growled at her accusingly, and she looked a little guilty.

"I should have told you to watch out. I'm sorry… let me rinse it for you."

Wait, what?

He was a little startled as she practically turned him around by force.

Did she not realize how close they were?

He was naked in the hot spring, and she was ignoring it as if it was nothing.

She didn't treat him like the man he was; no, she treated him like a pup.

He suddenly felt extremely vulnerable and wanted it to stop.

That was until he felt her hands gently rub against his scalp, massaging the soap into his hair.

This was a very intimate and sacred ritual for Inuyoukai.

A ritual only practiced for mates and pups. He shuddered. He hadn't felt this since he was a pup, and it felt amazing.

His beast purred.

After she rinsed his hair, she took the conditioner and continued massaging.

Bent over the stones surrounding the spring, she let her hands roam over his scalp, massaging it softly with her nails.

After she finished washing his hair, she stood up, took the bottles beside the body wash, handed it to him, and told him, "That one's really mild. You can wash your face with it if you want; it won't hurt if you get it in your eyes."

She smiled as she walked to her stone at the far end of the spring and waited for him to finish.

She just realized that she had just washed fricking Sesshomaru and seen him naked.

It was, surprisingly, not that big of a deal.

She had done the same for Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha at some point during their travels, as they all had a bad case of head-lice.

Ever since then, grooming had been one of the things the group had done together. It wasn't anything sexual, Kami no.

It was just… kind of nice. Later she brought swimming suits and pants for everyone.

Sesshomaru, still slightly baffled that he had let her groom him, finished clothing himself and came towards her.

As she saw his face, she realized how highly inappropriate that must have seemed to him and felt the need to explain herself.

"Sesshomaru?"

His head shot in her direction "Hnn."

"I'm sorry if I overstepped… your boundaries. It's just natural to me. In my home, I used to bath my little brother, and even here, I helped my friends get rid of head-lice many times and that involved grooming. I used special tinctures and basically did the same for them… I hope it- "

"Thank you."

Now she looked baffled.

"You shared you're remedies with me and helped me use them." He felt silly for thinking she understood the intimacy of the ritual.

They walked in silence, as they made camp for the night. The evening ended in peaceful exhaustion.


	9. SOMEBODY IS GETTING HAMMERED

9

SOMEBODY IS GETTING HAMMERED

As Myoga flew towards Inuyasha and his group, he thought of his possibilities.

The way he was now, he couldn't lie, but he also couldn't tell him the truth about Sesshomaru and Kagome's current quest.

So, his incredible solution to a quite terrible problem was… getting drunk.

Who would take him seriously anyway?

Right.

No one.

Everyone knew drunks said anything that came to mind, no matter how ridiculous and impossible, so no one would actually believe anything he said.

Searching for the nearest boozer, he found a young soldier, who had made camp with his men and partied a little too hard.

He drank his blood until he didn't know who Sesshomaru even was.

What was that problem that had been bugging him?

Why was he in such a hurry to do anything?

Why didn't he just sleep?

Wait, what was that sweet smell?

It almost smelled like the former Lord's blood; he had to follow it.

Waaa! It tasted divine.

"Miyoga!" A hand slapped him hard, and he was squished and floated to the floor.

Genius. How could he answer that question, when he was squished before given the chance to answer?

"Yesssh?"

"You smell like cheap sake," said Inuyasha, wrinkling his nose in the process.

He snorted and screamed drunkenly, "Hooow would ye' know, whut expesive zake tastes like Master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled. "Stay with me you stupid, drunken flea! Have you found out where Kagome is? Do you know if she's all right?"

He hiccupped. "The new Lazy of the Wessst is doing greeaaat!" he bawled.

Why did he feel bad, for saying that? Weird.

"What?" Inuyasha went pale. "What does that mean? Is she with… She could not be with… Sesshomaru?"

He spat the name out with barely contained hatred.

"Whut?" Myoga had realized that he had done something wrong, but he didn't know what.

"Where is she?! Where is she, Myoga?"

"Ssshe iz ssomeeeewhere." This was going great. Myoga felt weirdly proud.

He remembered he shouldn't tell him where Kagome was, and he didn't. He truly was a geniu—

"Myoga! Where is she?" Inuyasha held him between his forefinger and thumb, ready to squish at any moment.

"She'ss where the Laszy of the Wezst belongsh." He was truly an eloquent motherfuc—

Inuyasha squished him.

"She's definitely at the palace… or at least on the way there. We need to get going; if we don't get there fast, who knows what Sesshomaru is going to do to her."

The rest of the Inutachi agreed. They had no time to waste.

…..

Kagome grumbled. She had thrown herself from side to side, in desperate need of a better position.

This was all too much.

The sleeping bag was hot, tight and had twisted itself around her figure.

She admitted defeat and grudgingly opened her eyes.

The sight of Sesshomaru, who stood only in his hakama and boots, training his swordsmanship, greeted her.

This would have had another girl drooling.

His muscular, wide chest, his bare shoulders, and those abs were just beyond her wildest expectations.

She came from the modern world.

She had seen a six-pack before.

God damn it, she had even seen an eight-pack, but she wouldn't have thought that these kinds of muscles were attainable without a decent amount of anabolic and a gym.

While scooping herself out of her nightmare of a sleeping bag, she mustered his form.

He was huge, at least 6'3'' and just plain manly. Her friend Eri would have called him sex on a stick.

She was tired. Really, really tired.

The last few days had been straining, to say the least, and she had reached a point where she felt like she was going through the denial stage of grief, when it came to the indefinite loss of her comfortable mattress.

She missed being in her house with her brother, her mother and her grandfather eating together.

Her stomach grumbled at the memory of modern food, and she gave her black, little backpack a frustrated look.

The only things that she would find in there would be two sets of clothes, one pair of shoes, some school-related stuff, sanitary and cleansing products and a first aid kit.

She grunted and stood.

She had slept in her underwear, because the night had been disgustingly hot and even though she should probably hide from Sesshomaru while throwing on her remaining clothes, it felt pointless to do so.

She just wasn't a huge fan of running half-naked into the woods to change.

Besides, realistically speaking, he had already seen her in all kinds of states; what was left to hide?

Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eye.

She woke up looking like shit.

It was hilarious.

He smirked at the thought of her beautiful, peaceful, sleeping face, which he had watched for approximately ten minutes before she had started to change her sleeping position and looked less and less comfortable by the second.

He enjoyed himself immensely by watching her drool in a particularly unflattering sleeping position; she looked so undignified he had to chuckle.

However, now that she was awake, he wouldn't do anything that would reveal that he had spent roughly one hour watching her toss herself around and grunt and snore and utter the word 'sit' with rising determination.

He continued watching her dress herself, taking in her weird fabric contraptions that she wore as undergarments.

Her disheveled form and her wild hair that stood up in different directions, amused him.

Her lack of modesty, on the other hand, annoyed him greatly.

Had this woman no honor?

Did she really think naught of herself?

Why wouldn't she try to hide her naked form from an unmated man?

As Kagome finished clothing herself, she looked at Sesshomaru and yawned. "Good morning."

He nodded politely, which was more than she had hoped for.

"Did you eat anything?"

"This Sesshomaru has fished."

She followed his lead and her whole face lit up, when she saw the food.

"Thank you."

In the middle of a small neighboring clearing Sesshomaru had made a small fire. They grilled the fish and ate in comfortable silence.

After breakfast, they made their way to the border.

On their way, they encountered a few travelers, who were always taken aback by Kagome's clothing and the Taiyoukai, who looked gravely annoyed at the fact that he couldn't just fly to the actual location and be done with it.

"You need new clothes. Maybe the robe of a Miko." he bit out after the third group of men whispered profanities and whistled at her. Her clothes showcased her curves and feminine softness, which was the reason for the uproar of the males they encountered.

As she chose to ignore his comment on her clothing and didn't answer immediately, he continued, "You look like a cheap whore."

Oh no, he didn't.


	10. KAGOME BELIEVES IN SKINNY JEANS

10

KAGOME BELIEVES IN SKINNY JEANS

She looked at him with repressed anger glistening in her eyes. "These clothes are decent and acceptable. They are regarded as modest where I come from."

After she caught his doubting look, she took a deep breath and let go of a part of her anger.

This was not Inuyasha. Reasoning with him might actually work.

"However, you're right; I need another set of clothes when we travel through the villages. I am not going to wear Miko clothing, though."

She took a deep breath and continued in a calm, unmoved voice, "I am not a whore and I do not appreciate you calling me that. Besides, what is wrong with this time? Can a woman be less appreciated? Less respected? It's unbelievable. I mean, how do you people even define a whore? Wearing clothes, you do not recognize as what you're used to is whorish? In that last group, I swear I saw one of the guys slap his poor wife's butt to hurry her up. Like she was cattle. I hope he treats her better in other regards, this let's you assume the worst about their sex-life."

She sighed in exhausted anger. This time wasn't for her.

It was sexist and draining.

She loved the past for its rich nature and the adventures that came with it, but there were things she could not, and she would not tolerate.

Sesshomaru felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Had this woman just commented on the sex life of another or had she not?

This was something he'd never seen in his day. A woman who claimed not to be a whore talked about sex as if it was nothing.

"Decent women do not talk about such things as mating." He stated.

She snorted. "No, we don't, we bear children, do chores, look pretty and sit quietly."

She huffed indignantly. "I mean I understand to a degree why this is how it's done here, the men are the ones, who defend against the youkai, if there are attacks. The women support the males, do chores and raise children. They freely trade some of their power for security. If the wrong person is trusted, they trade more than anyone ever should."

She groaned frustratedly. "I wasn't raised that way. Nobody ever suggested to me, that my life would be worthless if I couldn't find a good man to protect me. I guess I was really fortunate to have had this kind of upbringing. It's not like I don't realize that a lot of men, would never treat their spouse badly, it's just that I've seen it happen more times than not and witnessing this kind of cruelty just takes a toll on me."

She shook her head in disbelief.

She had never voiced her discontentment with gender ideals, in such an open matter while talking to Inuyasha.

Funny enough, she did so with Kouga. Maybe that was just a part of her timid first love experience.

She wanted to be his and she would have adapted accordingly. In hind sight, she knew that that was what had gotten her into her horrible position between Kikyo and him in the first place.

She should have stood her ground and make him choose, accept his decision and move on.

That would have spared her a lot of heartbreak. But no, she hadn't demanded an answer; she just went with what she got, because she feared the answer would be no, or worse a half-hearted yes.

Looking back, there really was nothing to gain. She sighed.

"So, my only choice is to believe that I'm worth more than that. That's the reason I can't let you or anyone else bully me into compliance. As long as I'm not endangering us or the mission, I'll wear what I wear and I'll do what I do, even if it's not the way it's done here."

Now that she knew that she wouldn't be staying in this time period for much longer, she felt weirdly liberated and wholesome. What did she have to hide? Who did she need to impress?

He nodded slightly, she was obviously feeling upset and he understood as much as a demon, with a mother that had never taken 'no' for an answer from anyone, and a society that accepted those with power, no matter what gender, could possibly understand.

"Youkai have always held strength in the highest regard. The worthlessness of your kind is truly astounding."

She shuddered at that, "It won't always be like that, though."

He shrugged, "How would you know?"

She smiled "If Youkai and human cultures mix, I firmly believe that things will change for the better."

At that exact moment in time, one of the younger males, probably around twenty years of age, came towards the girl. He grumbled and took a step between them.

She was under his protection.

The man didn't take the hint and looked questioningly from Sesshomaru to Kagome.

He growled again, warningly.

"How much do you want for her?"

He was about to slash the impertinent fool.

Well, only a little since they had an agreement, concerning needless maiming, when Kagome stepped in front of him.

With an unbelievable amount of dignity and a cold determined voice, she started talking.

"I am not something you can buy. You are behaving shamefully for regarding me as such, and I hope, for the love of Kami, that you will never have a wife. Degrading a woman to an object is the first step in justifying horrible acts against her. Also, if you want to ask me something, ask me directly. And before you ask again, no, you cannot buy me."

She shook her head at his dumbfounded expression and mumbled to herself, "Too many hard words, I guess."

As she walked past the imbecile and continued on their path, she left four dumbstruck men behind.

Sesshomaru walked next to her; the human men didn't dare to talk to her again.

"You are educated," he stated.

He had listened to her declaration and liked the way she had handled the situation.

"I am." She nodded and walked towards the city that lay before them.

They could see the city gates and knew that if they passed through the city, it wouldn't be long until they reached the first shrine.

She smiled, hoping they would find another Miko, soon.

"How did you obtain your knowledge?"

"Where I come from, everybody is equally educated in different aspects of knowledge," she stated without looking at him.

"Where do you come from?"

She sighed; she knew this would come up some time and she knew she couldn't lie to him as he could smell deceit.

"Far away."

"That is not an answer." He furrowed his brows. Why would she hide her origins from him?

No shit, Sherlock.

Sighing, she looked at him and said bluntly, "You do not want to know this, trust me. It's confusing, and I cannot tell you the details because I do not know them myself."

"Speak up." He was getting frustrated with her evading his question.

"I live at a shrine that protects the bone eaters well."

He snarled. He knew that there wasn't a shrine, and yet he couldn't smell her deceit.

And then it hit him, her clothes, her education, and her cleansing remedies.

He stopped, grabbed her arms and looked her straight into the eyes as he stated, "You are from another time."

She nodded as she felt his claws pressing against her skin, on the verge of piercing through her flesh. He searched in her scent for deceit but couldn't find any.

"How?"

"The well is a portal. It doesn't let anyone through, just Inuyasha and I."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

And then he did something that surprised her to no end. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck.

Taking a deep whiff.

"Oh my god! Are you seriously sniffing me?" She started to struggle with his iron grip.

He instantly let her go. "You do not smell of deceit."

"No shit. That would be the most idiotic cover-up story ever. Why would I lie about that? How the heck would that make me seem believable?"

"This cannot be. This Sesshomaru's senses can't detect a lie. Lie to this one!"

"What?"

"This one needs to confirm if you can lie to him!"

She looked uncertain. "I am youkai?"

"Lie."

"I am still madly in love with Inuyasha."

"Lie."

"Can I stop?"

"No. There is a secret."

"I am lying to you about my home."

"Lie."

"I am not five hundred years from the future."

"Lie. five hundred years?"

"Yes."


	11. REMORSEFUL KAGOME

11

REMORSEFUL KAGOME

He nodded slowly.

Their conversation took an interesting turn, as she started to open up a little about her life in her hometown "What do you mean there are no Youkai in your world?"

She frowned thinking about it, "I mean that I've never felt any, and I've lived there for fifteen years before I was thrown into this mess. There were also none the three years after."

"This all happened because of the Shikon no Tama?"

He concluded that this point was a particularly sore one for her because it manifested her relations to Kikyo.

"Yes." She realized quickly that her explaining capabilities ended a long time ago.

"That explains your unique connection to it." He concluded knowingly.

It made sense that she'd be able to see the shards, they were a part of her being.

"Hmm."

"Five hundred years are nothing for an Inuyoukai… We surely found a way to immerse ourselves in the modern world. We must have created spells to hide our Youki."

"It could be possible. Even though I'd like to believe my senses would be sharp enough to pick that up. The only thing that makes me doubt this is the lack of preserved, wild, nature and clean air."

He looked shook, "How is your air not clean?"

"We have carriages that are powered by manmade machines, which release poison. It will not harm humans, but the nature around them."

That could be a problem, we thrive on natural energy, if the world is dying, then so are … something about this didn't make sense.

If it was true what Kagome said, then it was very clear that he wouldn't succeed and that was just absurd. He didn't scent any deceit on her.

The future of his kind could not be set in stone. This fate of him came upon him so surprisingly, that he couldn't believe that such a grim outcome was there only option.

Could this be the true reason for her fall through time? Was her mission to help him change the future?

As he contemplated this, he mustered her. She had changed a lot since he first met her. She seemed a lot more balanced and confident. It suited her well.

She felt increasingly uncomfortable under his examination of her, "Let's not talk about this anymore, we can't be sure and speculating this wouldn't do us any good."

"Hnn."

"So, you are a Kannushi?"

"Basically yes."

"…and you've fallen through time, bringing with you the knowledge of decades to come."

Feeling like she knew where this was going, she decided, that she didn't have to praise herself too much.

"I'm not that good in school."

"You smell fertile."

"I can see this is going in the wrong direction. Sesshomaru, my future lies in my time."

"Are you sure about that? We did meet at the Cross Cliff."

"Very sure."

"Lie. You are feeling insecure right now. What did the old Miko tell you that first night?"

He was exceedingly annoyed by her way of evading his questions.

She was definitely an option for him, maybe even the best one, but as long as she refused to acknowledge the situation, there was no way for him to estimate her full potential.

"Oh, we are still doing that? Rest assured, she told me that there were four temples in the four cardinal directions, in the center of each of the four lands."

Very smart, let's just stretch this conversation for all that it's worth.

I'm going back to my home in my time and relax knowing that my future won't be one in which my sole purpose is to breed heirs and serve who knows who.

"That wasn't everything I presume?"

He would tackle her.

He had decided on that a few moments ago.

She couldn't be serious in keeping this up.

He was her best option.

She had been scorned by her first love.

Even though he had realized that she was still innocent, as innocent as a woman could be that had no problem standing in her undergarments before him, wearing to his standards, scandalous looking clothing, and commenting on another person's sex life, could be, anyway.

"No, she also mentioned that the Miko there would be talented, beautiful and that their fertility would not be an issue." Here we go again talking about fertility. What a lovely thing, to discuss repeatedly.

"I assume there was more?"

"Of course, there was more. She concluded that these women would also be easy to woe since you'd be granting them a position of power. Your appearance, status, and capabilities as a protector are widely regarded as good, so there would be no problem." She relayed, sighing slightly.

This interrogation proved to be quite exhausting and it went on for far too long already.

Clearly, neither of them was going to budge.

Thinking about a marriage or mating for that matter, just because of what the other person could do for you, was a very depressing thought for her.

She liked to think that if she ever married, it would be for love.

He noticed her discomfort with something and thought about her predicament. This journey was obviously something she wasn't too eager about.

Finding out she was potentially his destined mate, must have also put her under a lot of pressure, because there was something going on, that he couldn't quite place.

She wouldn't back down now, she couldn't.

"Why are you displeased with this?"

"I don't think this is right. Just marrying—"

"Mating."

"Mating someone, because it objectively makes sense. This just seems calculating and cold, but I mean what you're doing isn't any better, so this arrangement should be perfect for everybody involved."

His eyes widened. How dare she. Snarling and with more passion that he'd shown since his toddler days, he asked, "Do you truly think this horrendous situation, that my mother put me in, could bring me any happiness? This Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to you."

She locked eyes with him and immediately regretted what she just said.

This was a command. He was calculating because it's the only thing he could be.

His concern probably wasn't just with a man slapping the butt of his wife to hurry her along.

It was with the ignorance of everybody who just accepted that. The woman's father, her mother, the people who were this men's companions, no one would help her because that is the way it's done.

This dishonorable treatment, these actions and the general lack of morals are so far beneath Sesshomaru… There is no way for him to acknowledge someone who was raised with that kind of mindset as his equal.  
How can he search for a love match, when he despises our race so greatly? Even I'm voicing my concerns with how people are treating each other…

Also, now that she was thinking about it his criteria were more than understandable, he needed his future mate to be knowledgeable, strong and gentle because he wanted his heir to be raised by someone who could relay them the right values.

That wasn't unusual. If she was hard-pressed to find a man in this era, she'd be completely overwhelmed.

Obviously, not everyone was ignorant, uneducated or mistreating his own.

Some great love poetry and beautiful tales stemmed from this time, so she knew that there were romance and love and wooing and all those beautiful things, but the matter still remained, would this exist for her, too?

She was different from the other women in this era.

She wasn't as meek and docile as most of them were. Sure, if she had to be like that to survive, she'd probably learn fast, but that was a less than ideal scenario.

Realizing that this was his fate and not hers made her understand that for someone like Sesshomaru this had to be excruciating.

"This has to be very hard for you." She concluded.

"Hnn."

Her scent clouded over in a mixture of negative emotions that were similar to nervousness, regret, and sadness. She seemed to have realized that she'd overstepped.

More than that she looked somewhat winded.

He could see it in her posture… We've already walked too far, she would have needed a break an hour ago, when the midday heat hit its peak, he thought.

"We've been walking since this morning; do you mind taking a break? The scenery is quite beautiful here and I need to rest for a bit, the heat is killing me."

The heat was weighing heavy on her and the dust that rose from the path, stuck to her sweaty skin, making her feel utterly drained.

Some shade, a little water, and a fish or some berries and nuts would replenish her physical strength.

But more than that she was mentally exhausted. This wasn't the constant yapping accompanied by a variety of impulsive actions she was used to.

This was an emotional minefield. The constant pressing for answers and the demand for absolute honesty was pressuring her greatly, she had everything to lose and she had to do a better job guarding herself.

He probably already guessed what Kaede really told her and she would do everything to not revisit that conversation, again.

How troublesome to be in the company of a man who actually listens to you.

I guess the saying is true, you should really be careful what you wish for.


	12. IMPRESSING THE ALMIGHTY

12

IMPRESSING THE ALMIGHTY

 _Disclaimer:_ _I thought it would be funny if Kagome and Sesshomaru had a different definition of what it meant to provide, his being that she needs ridiculous amounts of food (half a boar for one meal) and hers being that she can't just eat 15 pounds of red meat on a ridiculously hot summer day. As I reread this particular chapter I thought to myself that this could maybe make someone uncomfortable, because Sesshomaru basically confronts her about her food choices and describes her portion sizes, which he finds ridiculous in comparison to what he thought she needed. So, I thought about deleting this part, but on the other hand, I do feel like this is a fun culture-shock/lost-in-translation-kinda-situation and I may or may not have already written a few jokes that build up on that. Maybe you could give me some feedback if this warning is over the top, I was just really unsure about not addressing this. Thank you._

He stared at her in disbelief as she declined the food for the second time.

He took pride in his ability to provide and he was damn good at it.

He knew she was exhausted and would be damned, if he didn't redeem himself for not allowing her to rest earlier.

So, he did what every good provider would do if they saw someone, who was deeply exhausted, with a make-shift fishing rod.

He took it away from her.

Instead he had hunted her a boar, which he admits was going a little overboard for just the two of them, but she needed to regain her strength.

So, when she went and ate only a handful or two of the meat and some berries, she'd gathered for herself, he got more and more agitated.

This was too little.

This would not do. In this time if you had the opportunity to eat good meat, you took it. Especially, if you were a human woman, who didn't know when she'd get another chance to eat such a delicacy.

She won't if she doesn't start eating, soon.

They were having a stare off, how come she had to battle with him over food?

She couldn't eat a lot in this heat because it would only make her tired and they had long ways to go until they reached the temple of the west.

Besides that, she had really craved fish.

Remorsefully, she remembered the moment he took her make-shift fishing rod from her and told her not to concern herself with such things, he would provide.

"It will only make me sleepy and we don't have the time."

"Then we will rest until you're not tired anymore."

"If we do that, we might not make it to the temple on time. I really don't want to hold us back."

"It doesn't matter. We'll have to fly at some point. This Sesshomaru will not have you walk the whole distance from the western temple to the south temple anyway. It would take weeks. I will not have my honor as a provider questioned because of that."

"I thought, we agreed on not flying over any more western land because if the rumors of me being your mate spread, so fast? You'd have a much harder time finding someone to actually do the job, if we continued with that. By the way, nobody in their right mind, will question your capabilities as a provider."

"You are going to starve if you're planning on keeping this up."

"Sesshomaru this was a normal meal for a human. I will pack this food up and eat it in the evening, when we rest, it's really too hot, I'd feel very ill if I ate anymore now. You have to trust me on that, I'm not planning on starving myself."

He nodded. "Tomorrow we rest before the midday heat. You have to eat."

"That would be perfect. Thank you for your consideration."

She smiled at him. He was being rather caring, even if he was only doing it to protect his own reputation. It was kind of weird for her to think that someone would actually think that she'd decline food just for the heck of it.

He really doesn't know me very well. I'd always fight with Souta for the family-favorites, I'd rather carry a backpack that weighs almost as much as me, then go a day without food. I mean I think that's saying a lot about my relationship with it. I'd kill for some fresh cold waterlemon right now… or at least a fish. Anything but this. Sighing she decided, not to tell him that. He really did provide a ridiculous amount of meat for her and she wouldn't want to make him feel unappreciated.

After packing up around 15 pounds of sliced boar meat, which she couldn't have possibly eaten by herself, she decided they'd gift it to the Shrine Maidens.

That would probably be a good icebreaker.

Maybe they'd invite them to dinner and after that Sesshomaru could talk to the women in a more comfortable setting.

After relaying her thoughts about her dinner plans to him, he didn't seem too sure of them. "I could hunt fresh boar. A lot of them. There is no need for you to share your food."

He really thinks I can eat half a boar alone. At this rate, I'll be stuck with back-pack-meat for a week. The heat won't help, either.

"Sesshomaru, the meat I am carrying right now is enough to feed twenty-five people and that is if everyone enjoys a huge serving of it. We humans need a smaller amount of food to sustain ourselves. If I use a lot of Reiki I can eat more than usual, but even then, I wouldn't even come close to eating half a boar. By the way, I really think it would make you look more approachable if you didn't come with ten boars and bloodied claws to a shrine and started to gut them in front of everybody."

"This Sesshomaru does not need to look approachable."

He wouldn't. "Sesshomaru, are you planning on having me do all the talking?"

"There won't be a lot of talking and this Sesshomaru can hold his own conversation."

"I'm relieved. Nothing is more unattractive to a woman than a guy who doesn't have anything to say."

"First we need to get you some adequate clothes. If we show up like this, no honor—"

"I understand." She interrupted quickly, before he could piss her off again.

Walking down the dusty path she saw the forest open up and before her laid rice fields upon rice fields, they were on either side of the path. She could see a little village not too far away. It looked very idyllic and quite beautiful. Behind the village, a mountain arose.

"On top of that mountain is the shrine of the west." She whispered, feeling the old magic in every fiber of her being, resonating, calling out to her.

The wind around her picked up and for a moment she could see it, see the red painted entrance and the folded paper that dangled from the posts that were hammered into the mountain along a small path.

The power washed over her like a wave. This whole ordeal lasted maybe ten seconds, but it felt amazing and left her elated and reenergized.

She smiled brightly as she turned to a stunned-looking Sesshomaru.

Not bad.

This time both eyebrows were slightly raised, this was the most she'd gotten out of him so far.

"This will be fun." She said laughing.

"Do you realize what just happened?" She can't be serious, I've only ever heard of this in myths.

Confused blue eyes blinked up at him, at first curious and then annoyed, while her scent relayed a feeling of surprise.

"This place has immense healing capabilities?" She asked carefully, because what?

"This Sesshomaru can't be too sure... I only ever heard of it through a very old tale."

"When the first humans that were capable of using reiki walked the earth, they used to fight amongst themselves to determine who was powerful enough to lead them, but they couldn't risk actually fighting, because there were so little of them."

"So what they used to do, was visit places that held especially strong springs of old magic. If the reiki user was strong enough the spring would call out to them and if they were powerful enough, their power would rise to the challenge and claim the spring for themselves. The region would then accept them as their leader."

"This Sesshomaru is not sure if the powers engaged in a battle for dominance or if it was done in a more peaceful way, but I believe you just established yourself as the strongest Miko of this region. The shrine accepted your call."

She looked at him wide-eyed and confused, remembering all the times, she felt inadequate in battle.

The times she couldn't hit the mark with her arrow.

The ones, where she met Kikyo, who was so sure of her own superiority.

And she remembered the feeling of being undermined by Inuyasha.

I know what I'm capable of and I know that it's not nothingbut establishing myself as the strongest Miko of this region, based on a ten-second-long encounter with what essentially felt like a hug from mother nature… seems a bit off. He said himself that he can't be too sure and taking into account how untrained I still am, it just doesn't feel right.

"Nah, that doesn't sound right. This didn't feel like a battle for dominance, this felt like something much more serene and peaceful. You said yourself, that you've never seen it happen, so let's not assume that I'm some kind of Super-Miko when it's quite possible that I might just be amazing"

She laughed heartily as she waved her hand at him, and slowly continued to walk towards the village.

No this was most definitely right. This Sesshomaru never felt anything like it before and it seems quite obvious to me that you are something special.


	13. HAKAMA FOR MY NAKAMA

13

HAKAMA FOR MY NAKAMA

After a short debate, they decided that Kagome would come with him to buy the clothes.

This way if something happened Sesshomaru was nearby and could act quickly.

It would also be nice if she could pick out the things, she liked for herself.

The biggest selling point on this whole argument had been that this road was surprisingly well travelled, and she was already being stared at, so it was a better move to just get it over with, rather than debate who stays where and does what for another ten minutes.

Kagome really drove that point home.

Walking down the main street she was stared at a lot, Sesshomaru felt increasingly uncomfortable with the way the young men looked at her.

That there were so many of them wasn't helping either, some were just curious but with so many people crammed into one small street, it just got too much.

Even though they were only traveling together for a short period of time, she still was under his protection.

Not really caring about anything other than making them stop staring at her body, he pulled off his Mokomoko and laid it over her shoulders.

Her behind was now efficiently shielded from the stares of these buffoons, he smirked when she sighed a sigh of relief.

This had been the right course of action. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Hnn, let's get you into a clothing shop and end this ordeal."

"That one looks good.", she pointed at a very simple shop, it was small and hidden behind other, more expensive looking ones.

"Are you sure, you want something so simplistic?"

"Very sure, I need my clothing to be efficient. It doesn't matter if it's brightly colored if it's constricting my legs it won't do me any good."

With that thought being the dominant one in her mind she gripped his sleeve and slightly pulled it along with her. 

The shop owner was a drag.

He wouldn't stop trying to make her take the red yukata, with the brightly colored white flowers, telling her that it would be stunningly beautiful and compliment Sesshomaru well.

Sesshomaru said nothing and just mustered the simpler fabrics she seemed interested in. They were a nice quality, even though they were very modest.

She picked out a dark blue Hakama which complimented her eyes well. After that, she asked the shopkeeper for a soft fabric.

Since she had to be able to draw arrows and move her arms freely, it would have to be something tight fitted, preferably out of wool.

She couldn't really get used to the sturdy fabrics that looked so very inflexible.

The men hadn't gotten over the fact that his advice was being ignored by her, yet and made sure to let her know how he felt about that by repeatedly sighing loudly, as he went to pick up a light grey contraption.

It had tight sleeves and was to be wrapped around the torso of the wearer. It could be fastened with a little band that pulled it together at the side of it.

Sesshomaru took the time in which she tried the clothing on, to pay the clerk.

When she walked out of the shop owner's backroom and looked at Sesshomaru she knew she chose well.

He seemed to like what I picked out. A sheepish grin appeared on her face. Being appreciated like this was nice. 

She looked stunning. She had wrapped the top tightly around her upper body and tucked it securely in her hakama. She wore the hakama slightly above her hips, the whole outfit contoured her shape nicely. It was a simple grey top, but it contrasted her dark hair and the dark blue bottoms put emphasize on her eyes and slightly tanned skin.

As she walked out the street, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, so that it wouldn't fall into her eyes. She felt so comfortable in her new clothes that she didn't need it as a security blanket anymore.

She'd never admit to it, but she had kept her hair open a lot because Kikyo did not.

He sighed. She had to go and ruin it. At first, he thought that the regal updo was a good idea but then she started tugging at it and pulling out hairpieces. This looked messy… like someone had dragged her by the hair.

"Why?"

She looked up in surprise as she pulled another string of hair from her once perfect updo.

"What?"

"Why would you make yourself look like this Sesshomaru dragged you through the streets by your hair?"

"Why is it that my every action has become a reflection of you? Worst case scenario we're in this predicament for a month. I don't represent you. This is quite the popular hairstyle, where I'm from and it suits me well."

"Notice how everybody here, doesn't question this Sesshomaru's presence in this village, even though I'm a youkai? That isn't a normal reaction for humans."

"I've wondered about that before. How come they are not afraid of you?"

"I've traveled to this place before. Many years ago, I had to intervene and stop a Youkai who'd lost his mate and went berserk. When I finally collected him, he'd already tried to replenish his strength by using old magic and was tyrannizing the villagers. They welcome me since, also Rin always likes coming here."

She sighed defeatedly and pulled the hair tie from her creation, thus returning to her wild black mane. "If Rin comes here regularly, I wouldn't want her to be questioned by the villagers about me or my appearance. I'd wear it if it was only about your sensibilities, though."

He nodded and replied quite sarcastically, "This Sesshomaru will make sure she knows what you sacrificed for her sake."

She chuckled. So, he is capable of humor, what a pleasant surprise.

Pulling her fingers through her hair she decided on a side braid, she could mess that up a bit without people thinking the worst. After she was done, Sesshomaru gave her a quick once over and said, "Much better."

She rolled her eyes at him, but they were both pleased as they walked on to climb up to the mountain.


	14. THE MEAT THAT KEEPS ON GIVING

14

THE MEAT THAT KEEPS ON GIVING

Climbing that beautiful, pitfall-ridden, winded pathed, damned mountain had been easier than confronting these women.

They went from hysteric hate and calling them names, to attacking, ultimately losing, recognizing the situation and then groveling.

This all happened in a timespan of roughly eight minutes. It was not what they had hoped for.

"At least the story on how you met, won't be boring:" Kagome concluded, still feeling a little overwhelmed with all the groveling that happened.

They walked into the inner sanctum of the temple. It was a beautiful scenery at least.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome, we'd like to apologize for our behavior. Please let us accommodate you for this day. We'd love to eat dinner together. Our hot springs are widely regarded as the most replenishing hot springs in all of Japan."

As she babbled on about what they were trying to do and whip up to make sure Sesshomaru felt as royal as possible, Kagome second-guessed her plan to slap the meat that had been in her backpack for the past hours on the table and make as if it was a gracious offering.

It probably wasn't.

On the other hand, if they weren't going to get it, who'd be stuck with 15 pounds of warm backpack-meat?

She inclined her head slightly and formulated her next words very carefully. A decision had been made.

"We haven't come empty handed, will you lead me to the kitchen so that I can relay the boar meat, a true delicacy, to someone who will arrange it for dinner?"

Her eyes glistened over "Oh, my, boar-meat? We seldom get this here, this time of year. We'd be happy to arrange it for you."

"You misunderstand, Kagome intends to gift this meat to you, the meat I hunted, and she prepared."

Sesshomaru said with a tone she couldn't quite place. It seemed polite on the surface but carried a distinct annoyed undertone.

She could feel him giving her the side-eye.

It didn't matter.

She wasn't concerned about hurting his feelings any longer. She would not eat that meat alone. Expecting that from her was crazy.

"I'll have someone come and pick it up, just a second, Miju?"

A beautiful, brown haired, fair, woman with dark eyes appeared and bowed slightly as she entered the room.

"Bring this" she gestured to Kagome's mostly meat filled backpack "to her room, gather the boar-meat and take it to the kitchen. It is a gift."

Her eyes twinkled and Kagome couldn't help but think that these people gave this meat too much credit.

They talked a little longer with the Kannushi of the shrine, Sesshomaru emphasized that they were searching for someone who had very promising capabilities as a Miko.

The elder lady smiled brightly, "You're talking to that someone. I'm the most powerful Miko in this temple." She stated proudly, "But only for the moment, we have a lot of young girls training to connect to their Reiki, so I wouldn't be surprised if there already was someone here who could replace me one day."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the roughly fourty year old Kannushi. She wasn't alone in this. Sesshomaru just did a really bad job explaining what he needed.

Seeing her smile like that unnerved him to no end. If the Kannushi was the most powerful Miko here, they wouldn't find someone that could bear his heir at this temple, that much was clear.

So, it didn't seem necessary to elucidate the situation any further. They had to get back on the road in the morning.

"Thank you for your information. This Sesshomaru will take everything into careful consideration, we'll have to meet other Miko too, to determine who to choose."

As they walked to their separate rooms, Kagome caught a glimpse of the Onsen that was adjourned to the garden of the temple. It looked amazingly beautiful, the steam surrounding the Onsen, wavered through the forest and caught in tree tops, making everything else look brighter.

The green of the grass and the leaves shone brightly.

Here she could believe it, believe that this place had been touched by the kami. But…

Leaning forward, she whispered so faint that it could only be picked up by Sesshomaru, "Old magic fighting for dominance my butt. I finally understand. I bathed in so many hot springs that I'm now deeply connected to them. They were calling out to me, to make sure that I replenish my strength here. Amazing. I was chosen by this Onsen."

She was obviously being silly. But why would she make light of such a fortunate information for her. It wouldn't do to just ignore the fact that the kami had more planned for her. More than returning home to her family.

To his surprise his beast answered his question,

 **This isn't a reality she is ready to accept yet. You've seen how thoughtful she is, do you really assume that she could give up her family without being forced to do so?**

This Sesshomaru knows too little of her, to estimate what her reaction will be, but just based of what I've seen until now, I think that loss could break her.

It was astounding how much that thought made him feel. He then realized that he genuinely appreciated her. More than that, he liked her for her defiance, for her gentleness, and her considerate nature. To his surprise he cared for her.

Remembering their first encounter, he left his room to seek the Kannushi out.

She sat on the tatami of the living room, writing careful sutras, as he entered the room, "Sesshomaru what can I do for you?"

"This Sesshomaru has an Inquiry about the Cross Cliff."

Her eyes widened, "What is it that you wish to know about it?"

He nodded slowly and relayed the carefully worded question, "Are you knowledgeable of any tales associated with it?"

"Many. The Cross Cliff is rumored to be the equivalent of a Kami slapping you on the wrist for misbehaving. It's for all those who didn't naturally accept their fate. The strongest connections elicit the most radical responses."

"There was a love story, which was told to me by my grandmother, who was the previous Kannushi of this shrine. She used to tell me of two Youkai who'd mistreated each other greatly."

"They couldn't talk for more than a few moments, before they would be turning to slight each other. These two were destined to fall in love, because their heir would change the world, but the male wouldn't see it. He'd declined the female so many times, that her pride was too hurt, to tolerate him anymore."

"He on the other hand, had a deep conflict within himself. His beast wanted the female deeply, but the male felt like it was another part of him, that was bound to fulfill expectations and he craved freedom from himself, from wanting anything. He roamed the lands, but one night he encountered a deep cliff, the wind torrent started to pick up and he'd been pulled away from the land he so loved and fell thrashing and screaming towards the abyss."

"Screaming the only name that really mattered to him, the name of the female he'd turned away. That moment he realized that his actions against her were his biggest regret and he swore to the Kami to make amends. The moment he took the oath everything calmed. The next day, he arrived at the place where he knew the female had last been seen."

"She wouldn't talk to him, so he waited for her and fought against and dominated over every suitor that came for the Youkai. After two years she allowed him an audience, the rest is history. She birthed him a son, who should have been the one to unite the world, but it wasn't ready to be united yet, so his attempts ended in a more radical division, legend says that the Kami, granted his family another powerful heir, one who'll be able to reunite the world against all odds, with his beautiful human bride."

She sighed deeply.

Sesshomaru's eyes had turned red, while she was talking. He felt throttled, nodding his head slightly in her direction he moved towards the door and out of the room. The forest was a good idea. He needed some time to himself.

 **The story seems eerily similar.**

It does. Those were my grandparents. My father failed his destiny, he divided the world in his war for his mistress and her child.

 **With Kagome.**

It seems to be so.

 **She doesn't want to.**

She has to give in, it's her duty.

 **She could already be yours, if only you had let me out in that clearing. Her scent was overpowering everything, it was so clearly inviting.**

Hnn.

Everything seemed kind of dull to her. The people were too polite, Sesshomaru was no fun, since he decided that there would be no need for conversation, since nobody here would be his mate.

 _This isn't going good. If this keeps up, he won't let me get away._

She seriously feared that.

 _I've been on board with a lot of crap the Kami threw at me, but this was asking too much. Even if Sesshomaru isn't as coldhearted and distanced as I thought he would be, I won't just give up my right to love whoever_ _ **I**_ _chose._

Ultimately, she had to ask herself if this was considered sabotaging him. He hadn't done anything to intentionally cause her discomfort, they had taken breaks, they were getting so good along, they even bantered. Well it's not like I'm not trying to help him find a replacement, besides if being treated humane is a surprising benefit, I should really question my standards.

 _If I just kept him in the dark about it and didn't help him, that would be a shitty move to make, at least I'm trying over here. However, I'm not convinced that he can say the same thing for himself._

To her surprise she didn't get sick from the backpack-meat. She wished she could have said the same about the other priestesses.


	15. AS GOOD AS ITS EVER GONING TO BE

15

AS GOOD AS ITS EVER GONING TO BE

This was their fourth day of travel. They had left the temple bright and early and started wandering south.

Their journey wasn't boring by any means, the Miko could voice her opinion. She also knew when to stop, which was the better quality if you asked him. Filling the quiet and starting to pointlessly force a conversation, when there wasn't anything to talk about, would have grated on his nerves and he was surprised to see that she wasn't the type to do that.

Seeing her exhaustion after the third day had left Sesshomaru feeling guilty. He should have been able to accommodate the little Miko, more. That night, he had stared at their fire and promised to himself, that he'd fly the remaining distance as soon as they arrived at the border.

On the fourth day of non-stop traveling she picked up a familiar spiritual energy.

Sighing she mentally prepared herself for what was bound to be a horrible encounter.

You'd think that she would stop running into me, our track record is seriously bad.

As soon as she thought that, Sesshomaru stood perfectly still and asked, "Why is the undead Miko following us?"

"I don't know. Her aura feels a bit off, I honestly just hope she doesn't try anything malicious."

He shrugged his shoulders, "She can try all she wants, your difference in power is too great for her to succeed."

A cold, calm voice slowly said, "We'll see about that." Kikyo nodded courtly, "Reincarnation."

Kagome sighed as she faced the pale Miko, "We won't see about anything. Inuyasha isn't with me as you can see. So, let's all mind our own business and move on."

"I just wished to see if the rumors were true." She nodded in the direction of Sesshomaru.

Kagome recognized the gesture for what it was, as she smoothly replied, "They aren't true."

With a calm face, that was betrayed by the bitterness in her voice, the undead Miko said, "Inuyasha wouldn't care."

Sighing Kagome realized which direction this was going to take and answered already exasperated. "Of course, he would mind. I'm still his friend."

Sesshomaru watched the exchange and felt increasingly more uncomfortable.

"Since you confirmed that we are not mated, we should be done, here." He said as he turned away from them.

Something changed in Kikyo's face, she seemed genuinely surprised. This was not what she expected, she didn't want them to leave.

"I came for another reason, Reincarnation, we need to talk."

Well, this was new. But even if it was interesting, Sesshomaru and her hadn't powerwalked for three days to take a prolonged break for an undead bully.

"I don't need to talk. I need to walk. If you have something you want to discuss, you need to move along."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

She invited her to come along? Surely not.

The undead Miko had threatened her in the past.

Looking at the two of them now, he realized that this might help her heal from all the times, she couldn't make the decision to stay or leave, when this Miko was concerned.

She was the one making the calls and he wanted to support her in this, she wasn't holding them back and this could be important.

She surprised herself with what she'd said. But it was true, if she felt that it was so important, this might be information, worth hearing.

However, she couldn't be too sure, so she established that Kikyo had to make the effort.  
She wouldn't stop just to find out that Kikyo thought that she truly was Inuyasha's one and only. That was getting old.

The older Miko started to walk along-side her, with a respectable distance between them.

"I've come to tell you that I believe we have all misinterpreted your arrival in this time. I've met Inuyasha at the Cross-Cliff." Kikyo said, looking curiously at her, trying to gage her reaction.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't see how that changes anything. That's bound to happen if you follow someone."

"I didn't follow him. I was led to this place by one of my soul eaters."

Trying to squelch the passive-aggressive thoughts, she dejectedly asked, "So, you're trying to tell me to leave Inuyasha?" What a Shocker.I'm glad we didn't stop for this one.

"I've been telling you this for years, but now I have proof, that you don't belong here."

She laughed, "It's quite amusing when someone dead and out of clay, clinging to their meager state of being, is telling me that I'm the one that is out of place here."

The bitterness shifted into something darker, "There is nothing amusing about my predicament."

Calming herself, she admitted, "No there isn't. You trusted the wrong person and he betrayed you, leading you to mistrust Inuyasha. That's a very horrible thing that happened to you, and maybe I'd feel for you, if you wouldn't go out of your way to try to suggest to me that my place is beneath you." Being honest really works for me.

With unflinching determination, Kikyo calmly stated, "I still am the Shikon Miko and I came to reclaim my place."

Right.

"If this is what you came to talk to me about, our conversation is done."

"Does me being here right now, not prove that my role is not over, yet?"

"Naraku is here too, do you believe he serves a greater purpose?"

Kikyo's face scrunched up in hatred, "No matter the past, you should be able to recognize that I had training. I know what I'm doing, the jewel never left my side, I protected it for my whole life. It was my priority and I gave it everything I had. You are not capable of doing the same."

"You, You, You! I would be a terrible Shikon Miko, if I thought that you're capable of making a selfless wish. What have you ever said to me that could have suggested that you weren't selfish? You want me to die, so you can live. If that doesn't work, you want Inuyasha to die, so you can get your revenge. All that just because you couldn't have what you wanted. Trying to take my soul, wasn't very selfless either. Never mind our personal history, you were even trying to use the jewel for your own gain, when you were still alive."

Dejected the undead one said, "I won't wish anything. I've learned my lesson."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I wanted to be with Inuyasha, and I would have made a selfish wish. The moment I first thought of that, things started to go awry. I met Naraku, the day after I had made that decision. The Kami did not approve. They punished me, they punished Inuyasha, all because I wanted to use the jewel. This will never happen again. If he still wishes to be with me, he can end his life, so that we may be together in another world."

That particular piece of information, let her shudder. How cruel. How very cruel. Of course, Kikyo had done her fair share of horrible acts, but most of the hatred she harbored for her stemmed from the constant comparisons Inuyasha felt obligated to make.

If this was anyone else, I'd care enough to let their personal history justify their past actions.

In a softer tone, one she had never used on Kikyo, she slowly asked, "So, you believe meeting Inuyasha at the Cross-Cliff was a sign?"

There was no more bitterness or hatred in her voice as she stated "Yes, much like your meeting with Sesshomaru. These encounters mean something. I've felt the pull ever since I first reentered this state of being. Seeing you having what I could never have again, left me feeling bitter. It only made me realize what I already knew, I'm here on borrowed time. But even if that may be so, I cannot act on these feelings towards you, ever again. Knowing I've been slighted by fate once, and what it means to earn the hatred of the Kami, I will fulfill what I'm here to do and be on my way."

Eyes wide, hands sweating, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Why are you talking to me about your fate and not with Inuyasha. I can't give you the shards, that I still have, you know that, and I don't think he wouldn't let you accompany the group, if you told him that you really wanted to help."

"He worries too much for you, to discern facts from feelings. To him it looks like you were abducted by someone. Nothing I could say, would have helped the situation."

There was the bitterness again.

Nodding to Sesshomaru, who walked in front of them, she lowered her voice to say, "He wouldn't let me tell anyone. I had hoped that they would learn what had happened from Kaede."

"To my knowledge, they weren't with her."

This got better and better.

Naraku was on the rise and their group couldn't let him get stronger.

Ignoring the clues, just to search for her, when she was doing well, could lead to a fatal outcome. Kikyo had actually come to her and talked to her. Sure, she was jealous and bitter, but she could help the group in her stead. If she really was gone for the month, this would be helpful.

"Sesshomaru, could you tell me, if she lied?"

Slowly turning back at the two Mikos, he came to a standstill. His eyes boring into Kikyo's. "She didn't."

Sighing Kagome flipped her backpack to her front and searched for a pen and a piece of paper.

Resting the piece of paper against the nearest tree, she started to write.

Dear Miroku,

I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you guys where I was going, the situation didn't allow for it. I'm currently traveling with Sesshomaru, to help him find a human representative for the House of the West. I am doing well.

Kikyo wants to help you find jewel shards and asked me if I could convince you to let her help with the search. Since I'm not sure how long this mission will last and I gave Sesshomaru my word to assist, I support her decision.

She came to me and openly discussed why she thought this would be a wise course of action. Sesshomaru didn't detect any lies on her, which also helped convince me that this might be the best course of action for the moment. There is more to her helping you, than I can write right now. I'm keeping the shards we gathered so far, they are safer with Sesshomaru and I.

At the moment, I believe this is a great opportunity, if she proves her worth to you, we can talk about working together in the future. Please tell the others that I miss them dearly, especially Shippo.

Lots of Love

Kagome 

Once she was done writing it, she handed it to the Taiyoukai, whose eyebrows skyrocketed at the gesture.

She wrote about her situation and offered him the opportunity to estimate if she said too much. She knows he wouldn't approve of Inuyasha knowing what is happening just yet. She really was a considerate human, he mused silently.

After taking in the oddness that was the pink, peach-scented paper with little dog-paw-prints of various sizes, he concentrated on her neat handwriting and nodded shortly.

"You may relay this message." He said, giving it back to Kagome.

Kikyo didn't say anything, she just watched them carefully as she evaluated the situation and wondered if they both knew what they were doing.

She couldn't recommend falling in love. It had been her downfall.

Taking the little paper carefully from Kagome, she surprised them both by thanking her, "I couldn't have hoped for your support, after everything that transpired between us. But I'm grateful for you helping me fulfill my destiny."

Kagome nodded slowly. There were no words necessary. She could have said, that she wasn't in love with Inuyasha anymore. She could have wished her luck, but those things would have only reminded them of the things they'd hated each other for. Kikyo would probably assure Kagome that she didn't need any luck, because she was the superior Miko and Kagome would remind Kikyo of Inuyasha's love for her, which she never truly believed was just friendly.

This had been the first genuine discussion, they ever had. Realizing that they would never be okay, she decided to leave it at that. This was more than anyone could have asked for, from them both.


	16. APPROVAL – WHAT A FEELING

16

APPROVAL – WHAT A FEELING

A few minutes after Kikyo left Sesshomaru, started to talk.

This had been a very telling display of Kagome's character. He could scent the negative emotions ranging from doubt to nervousness, that were clouding over her scent, she was being hard on herself.

"You are not naïve for letting your friends determine if she's helpful or not. Not accepting her support, just because you will never be friends, while the enemy grows in strength, would have been a horrible decision."

"Thank you for saying that. The problem is I can't trust her."

"She is here on the whim of one merciful god, the moment she truly endangers you, she will be punished beyond our imagination. This Sesshomaru believes that the stakes are too high for her to act dishonorable once again. She tested the Kami and they put her in her place."

"I think them cruel, but I guess cruel and just are not necessarily at different ends of the scope."

He hummed slowly, nodding his head "The Kami are always just."

"Even if you have to mate a human?"

"This Sesshomaru believes in power and even though this one might be the most powerful being alive, he will not fall into Hybris, thinking he could challenge the Kami themselves."

"I want to believe that I can decide for myself."

"You can, but it might lead you down the same path, the undead Miko travelled before you."

"So, you'd just accept anything the fates may throw at you?"

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru is by far the most powerful youkai on this land, and even if this is the case this one still has a Hanyou half-brother that lives, a mother that can command me and a Miko traveling with me, trying to make me look approachable for a possible human mate. To put it simply, this Sesshomaru is in tune with these lands, with nature itself and can feel if something should or should not be. Why do you think this one even considers this fate? Your explanation of the future made me realize that the undead one was meant to be Inuyasha's mate, trying to negotiate and build a better world for Youkai and Human. Since she failed there now aren't any Youkai in your world. So, the Kami had to wait for you, someone who not only had the soul, but the heart to carry out their destiny."

His eyes pierced her, and she remembered the horrible realization, that if she didn't fulfill her role, she ended the existence of Youkai forever. Ridiculous, this is truly a situation, in which I can't refuse him any longer. What Sesshomaru said made sense. She had to fulfill her role. She was lost.

Feeling her panic, he used the moment to gage her reaction to the thesis, he had formed "Little Miko, this Sesshomaru is increasingly sure, that you are my intended."

She knew he would smell her lie on now, if she tried to deny it, so she opted for the diplomatic route.

"We cannot be sure until we met all the Miko, in the temples."

Eyes widened as he realized she knew it, too. "You are not denying this."

"Sesshomaru, this would end the life I've been loving for the past three years, if this is really true, I might never be able to see my family again. You have to understand that I'm not willing to throw that away on a whim."

"Nothing will come of trying to evade the inevitable."

"It will reassure me."

"You do not need to treat a mating between us, as the end of everything that gives you happiness." He said in a calm voice, but she could hear the indignation.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she slowly said, "I would never end an entire species just because I want to be in love with the person I marry, have children with. I wouldn't even do it for a place where I can feel at safe and at home, because that's not the kind of person I am. I love this time for its clean air and beautiful nature.'

She sighed deeply. 'Oddly enough, this has nothing to do with you. I respect you very much. It's just that I would have wanted more for myself than a lifetime of servitude and representation, if I had the choice."

"Love is earned."

Laughing quietly, she shook her head, "Respect is earned, love can't be forced, traded or given like a commodity. Wanting to love someone and actually loving someone aren't the same. I guess we'll both be sacrificing a lot."

His eyes were burning her, when he slowly said "There are many things this Sesshomaru can offer, I can build you a home, a home in which you may wear your clothing and hair the way you want, one in which you may speak your mind freely. Where you can enjoy the company of those important to you. You are one of the first humans, that have earned my respect and if it had to be you, this one would not feel ashamed for his pitiful fate.'

He looked furious as he continued. 'I will not be so cruel as to make you feel like you are less.'  
The words like the hanyou hung unspoken in the air between them, before he sighed, dejectedly.

'However, if you need to be assured, we will travel the remaining temples." He finished.

That being said he moved on ahead and they walked in silence for the rest of the day, only speaking occasionally about resting spots. This had been the most Kagome had ever heard the Inuyoukai say and she had to take his speech in, before she could talk to him again. It meant a lot to her.


	17. OF PRIDE AND PREJIDUCE

17

OF PRIDE AND PREJIDUCE

There were a lot of things Kagome had never thought possible. Her number one being that she was prejudiced.

After Sesshomaru's moving declaration, she'd had lain awake and thought about what this meant for their future. Could she truly believe that they'd find a better suited Miko for him in one of the temples?

She felt their connection, he felt it, even though she had been trying very hard to lead him to a different conclusion, he'd gotten there.

But what was going to happen, if she agreed? What even was expected of her?  
Would they just seal the deal and start their mated life trying to earn each other's love?

She felt unsure if she could ask these questions, they were after all still searching.

On the other hand, it really doesn't matter if I ask now, or later.

"Sesshomaru? May I ask you a question?"

"Hnn."

"What did you mean, when you said love is earned?"

"This Sesshomaru will explain, if you elaborate on why you wouldn't think so."

"I will."

Waiting for a few moments, she realized that he wasn't going to give up any information, if she didn't do it first. Sighing slightly, she realized that she started to understand him more and more. She wanted to know something from him and he wouldn't give into her, before she hadn't satisfied his curiosity.

So, he understood this as an exchange and not a simple conversation.

"I guess I'm going first. In my time, it all boils down to customs. Young men and women are relatively free in getting to know people from the different sex. They may date, go out, travel together and even live together before they consider getting married. It works, because women and men get an education that can earn them a job, with which they may sustain themselves, without being dependent.

'Many people won't consider marriage until they've lived together for some time and know that it will work out well. So, in the best cases, when people get married, they already know the other person and love them. Commonly people marry out of love. It's seldom that people marry for money and these people are usually looked down upon, if their intentions are not well hidden."

"What happens with the children from these unions that didn't end in marriage?"

"People who don't intend to marry or commit to each other usually use a medicine, we call it birth control, that keeps them from conceiving a child. If it does happen and they still don't want to commit there are other options, though. They may choose to raise the child out of wedlock, which many do. If they do split up, they may co parent the kid, without being romantically involved with each other. There are a lot of options, for these cases, even ones that garner a lot of controversy, in my time."

"They kill the mother?"

"No, the child within."

"I've never heard of another species doing that. Why would they tolerate such a practice?"

"There are ways to do it, even in your time. I've seen woman die because they tried dangerous remedies, so I'd rather there be a controlled way to do it. It also doesn't happen as often as you may think. Anyway, let's talk about how this differs to youkai, there is nothing to gain in this discussion, if you feel that strongly about it."

He nodded slightly, still feeling a slight discomfort over the fact, that she'd speak of such matters so nonchalantly.

"Youkai are usually mating for life. We choose based on strength, influence, fertility and position of power. If someone is declaring their intent to mate and the other party is agreeable, they'll be mated by the end of the week. After that the youkai have to prove their worth to each other and use the attributes, that were of importance to the other party in the beginning of their courting to ensure that their union will be prosperous.'

He mustered the Miko, then. 'The bond that forms in a mating is a way of binding your soul to another being indefinitely. If a mate feels disrespected or mistreated, their bond will shrivel over time. It can only ever be broken if the mates betray each other's trust. These kinds of soul-bindings can only be done if one of the parties is a higher youkai. One needs excessive amounts of power to ensure the fruition of such a ritual. If these unions are blessed with pups, they will be hidden for decades until they are strong enough to fend for themselves."

"Pups?"

"Pups. Children. Young Ones."

"Are they born a pup, literally?"

"No, they aren't."

"Thank God."

"So, you're already planning the birth of our first pup, but we're still gathering information of a potential other mate."

"In these matters, it's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, even if everything was perfect and we were in love and we wanted to mate right now, we still wouldn't be able to."

"You dare question my ability to mate you?" He seethed.

"No. This has nothing to do with your ability to do anything. I don't have my full soul at the moment, which I think I may need."

"The undead one…"

"Exactly."

"We will have to kill her, when the time comes."

"Ifthe time comes."

"Hnn."

Looking where they were headed, she saw the snowy top of the highest mountain in the area and felt a twitch forming in her left eye. He had done this on purpose.

"Is that the border?"

"It is."

"Why would we climb a mountain if there were endless other possibilities?"

"It serves my purpose well."

"Which is torturing me?"

"You may fly with me as soon as we arrive on top of the mountain", he slowly said, while a devilish smirk spread on his face.

"I'm curious, what quality of yours, do you think, you're portraying right now?"

"This Sesshomaru could fly you over that mountain, if you apologized for withholding important information. I am merciful."

"Clearly. If this is merciful, then what does sadism look like, for you?"

"Bloodier."

Torn between a giggle and a cackle she looked upon the giant mountain.

Good to know.

Kagome looked like the Marshmallow man from Ghost Busters. Well not really, but she sure felt like it.

She wore the warmest pieces of clothing she could find, which was her black softshell jacket on top of a sweater on top of another sweater, on top of a long-sleeved thermos-shirt on top and a pair of tights, she'd brought for especially cold nights as pants.

To top her bottoms off she struggled to pull her trusty pair of skinny-jeans over the thick woolen tights.

Though even those were slowly turning soaking wet because of the snow that kept brushing against her thighs.

Wait, this could be why she didn't feel the burning pain of the cold on them anymore.

They were just numbed.

Great.

Sesshomaru who, for lack of a better word, happily lounged on his cloud, had given her Mokomoko, to keep her safe from the cold, after her lips had turned blue.

The white pelt clung to her and generated so much warmth that her whole body tingled.

Looking ahead she could see that there were only a few more steps to take. Then she'd be done.

Smiling proudly at Sesshomaru with a defiance twinkling in her eyes, she mustered up the last of her strength and made a run for it.

She laughed like a madman as she reached the top.

Her hands pushing down on her knees, breathing heavily, she took her first look at the beautiful scene that laid out before her.

They'd crossed the southern lands near the ocean, and she could see the endless blue before her.

This had been well worth it. Climbing this mountain by herself, with her own strength gave her more gratification than anything else she'd accomplished in the past year. This spectacular view was her reward. This feeling of accomplishment was what she'd earned.

She looked radiant, her eyes twinkling with pride, her nose and her cheeks glowing read, from exhaustion, she smiled at the scenery, shining more brightly than anything that laid before her.

He'd made her climb that mountain out of spite.

He wanted her to beg him for help, swallowing her pride for comfort, because he could provide that for her.

Comfort.

She'd kept her knowledge about their connection to herself.

He wanted for her to need him, because everything she was screamed that she wanted to be independent, that she wanted to be her own person, with her own accomplishments and her own way of doing things.

He hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected her not to complain or her refusal to ask for anything.

She just did what she needed to do and succeeded, and it looked amazing on her.

He'd had to give her Mokomoko, because she was freezing, but he couldn't get himself to stop her from going further, realizing that this was what she needed and what she'd always need. Someone, who'd be there with her.

Not someone who'd be there for her. He'd expected his instincts to kick in, but his beast respected her too much, to take her success away from her.

This is not something he'd ever considered in a mate.

Someone who would not call out to this Sesshomaru, despite discomfort.

If this was a bad reflection of his ability to provide, then so be it. She radiates with happiness.  
Besides, no one in their right mind, would dare question this Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I'll always remember this moment."

She breathed in her freezing hands. "If I can climb this mountain, no questions asked, after four days of fucking non-stop traveling, I can do anything."

He carefully grabbed her waist, as he tried to pull her on top of his cloud. "There is a hot spring near the ocean, you need to warm yourself up."

She clung to his arm and looked at him in indignation. "Not yet. Give me a bit more time."

Looking at the tiny Miko, swaddled in momoko, with red glowing cheeks and bright blue eyes, that were so indignant over the fact that he'd tried to take this price, she'd earned, away from her so soon, he had to restrain himself.

All his beast wanted to do was transform, let his fur immerse her in warmth and lay with her on top of this mountain so she could look on, without being attacked by the cold.

"I will."

He hovered over her, very annoyingly.

Sighing she gave in, stepped back, and leaned against him, taking in his warmth.

She must be getting sick to think that he may allow her such freedom with his person.

Staring at the tiny Miko that pressed herself against him, in search of warmth, he decided it didn't matter.

They looked at the setting sun, the orange glowing ocean and the untouched wild nature that grew and thrived everywhere.

It was then that he realized, she wouldn't just give in.

They actually had to travel across the whole country to search for someone, who he was sure, didn't exist.

He had years for this endeavor. Finding a mate shouldn't be rushed, so if she was to be his, he'd give her time to be sure.

He smelled salt. Shocked he turned the Miko towards him.

"Why are you crying?"

Reigning in her feelings, she wiped the tears away and smiled a soft smile, "I've never seen anything that beautiful."

The serenity and beauty of the moment threatened to turn into something more. So, he nodded slightly as he released the miko. She was exhausted. She was emotional. He wouldn't squelch her happiness with unwanted affections.

"You are strong little Miko, but you need to care for yourself now. You need warmth."

She nodded slowly, as she stepped on the cloud before her.

Later that night, bathed, fed and rolled up in her sleeping back, with exhaustion forcing her eyes shut, she thought back to that exact moment and realized she wouldn't have minded if they'd kissed, then. Maybe this journey would be a good start in bringing them closer together.


	18. A SHITSHOW CALLED FATE MEETS SCEPTISISM

18

A SHITSHOW CALLED FATE MEETS SCEPTISISM

The Temple of the south was debaucherous, to say the least, Miko were flocking around him, like bitches in heat. Kagome was superior in strength and power, these women however, were much better trained.

They were more than interested in the position of a human representative and they thought the key to getting into this position was to flatter him, he wouldn't tell them the truth just yet.

It made no difference to him, though, he had missed the familiar reaction he could illicit in females, since he hadn't had much, if anything of it while traveling with the Miko.

He wouldn't indulge, but no one could blame him for liking to feel wanted.

Kagome had a blast.

The women in this temple were actually strong and interested, which was a nice surprise. Feeling like her fate had been sealed, since meeting Sesshomaru at the Cross Cliff, she enjoyed the reprieve from the daunting feelings that kept bothering her since meeting Kikyo.

"Unfortunately, most of the women here are vain and shortsightedly chase money, which means that they won't be able to fulfill their role." He surmised dejectedly one night.

"You can't fault them for trying to improve their livelihood. I spoke with the Kunnushi of this temple, the last few days. She told me that all of her girls would be able to fulfill the role as a representative. When I asked about their families and how they'd fare without their daughters, she laughed and told me it wouldn't make a difference. Most of these girls were given away because their families couldn't afford to sustain them or pay their dowries. Not many travelers pass through here and I don't think that they allow the young ones to leave, because they need them to work here. If I had the chance to get out of here and travel the world, I'd try it too."

"You are being awfully considerate."

"I still struggle with what is done with women, here."

"Not all are being mistreated."

"I know. It's just not helping that we've once again encountered another pitfall for women."

"They receive an education, here."

"You've seen the Kunnushi, do you think she would let one of them leave if you were anyone else?"

"She's trying to protect the ones that are still coming her way."

Sighing she nodded. "I know why it's done this way. I'm not questioning her character, based on my assumptions, I'm just a little put off by the finality of everything."

"How so?"

"They get delivered here, by their parents at a young age and are kept until they are too old to be able to fend for themselves and too afraid to leave what they've known all their live. They are then allowed to travel in groups, to work jobs, that are demanding, which kills them before they can get too old to become a burden on the young ones. Don't you think there's a system to this madness?"

"Your perspective on these things is unforgiving."

"I believe I'm seeing it as it is."

"You may be right, but there are benefits to these kinds of arrangements."

"I find them cruel nonetheless."

"Are you suggesting to me that none of these women are qualified?"

"I'm suggesting the opposite. I firmly believe every one of them could thrive given the chance, it's up to you to choose."

"None of them feel right."

"If none of them felt right, why were we here for 3 days?"

"We had to be sure, had we not?"

Nodding in earnest, she looked sternly at him when she said, "I'm sure that it had nothing to do with the thirty women that pined after you. Every day."

"We had to rest anyway. Flattery is of no consequence to me." He haughtily said.

"Hmm-hmm." She wouldn't have it.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly bled red when a deep, more rough voice answered her mocking, "We were trying to estimate if we could illicit Jealousy from our intended."

Feeling like this was one of these moments, where honesty would get her further than anything else, she nodded slowly and carefully answered the beast. "I felt a little left out. I thought you'd care for my opinion, more."

"You crave us more than you care to admit." Sesshomaru's smile was devilish, to say the least.

"I have a lot to sacrifice." She said in a voice clouded with sadness.

She saw how Sesshomaru's beast retreated and found herself confronted with a very curious Taiyoukai.

"Miko, I respect you."

The sudden switch from 'This Sesshomaru' to 'I' made her feel like he just told her a secret.

He often switched with her, but he seldom left out his way of addressing himself completely.

"I acknowledge that you are powerful enough to stand by my side. You are compassionate, knowledgeable, merciful, strong in mind and body and not easily swayed by material goods… Ever since we've entered the Village by the Western Temple, I had a feeling that you were who it has to be." He nodded slowly, "I'd rather talk to you about what you need from me, to lessen the sacrifice you believe you'd have to make, than hear your opinion on woman I already dismissed."

Swallowing thickly, she turned her blushing face away and nodded, slowly

"I want to be able to still travel through the well, so that I may see my family."

"What do you need to do that?"

"I need to carry the Shikon no Tama with me. It is my only connection."

He nodded shortly. That one was easy. "We will defeat Naraku and you will carry the jewel with you at all times."

Getting braver by the second Kagome decided to utilize this open discussion about what was needed to make this work for them, as best she could, "I don't want to be mated a week after we decide. I want time to get to know you, I want to learn about the Youkai side of you and who you really are before anything else happens."

"We have time."

"I need to be able to keep educating myself here."

"I need you to be educated."

"If we have children, I don't want them to be raised cruelly and cold. They need love and warmth and family and friends that visit, they can't just be isolated. Wecan't just be isolated for decades."

"You'll be targeted, it would be safer for them."

"Then I want to take birth control, until we are able to provide them with a secure environment."

"I need an heir."

"You said we have time."

"We do. I still need one."

"Not immediately."

"There will be controversy, but we may try. If you do conceive, we will take responsibility."

She nodded, that was how she felt, too. "I wouldn't ask for anything else. What do you need from me?"

"You have to understand that you are representing me in every regard, if you are unwell, it will be seen as my failure to provide. If you are unhappy, I failed you. If you are challenging an allies' opinion, the west is challenging the opinion. You won't be able to separate yourself from me or the west in any official regard. On the other hand, I'd never patronize you, by going back on your statement."

"Please do. I'd rather be corrected than be the cause of a war, because I mishandled a situation. Pride is not that important."

"Pride is everything in youkai culture, as far as I've seen humans have a rather strict concept of it, too."

"To be too prideful, to see one's own flaws, is not something that's held in high regard."

"I fail to see how you would casually start a war. The scales aren't usually that high."

She smiled as she nodded. "We are doing this very logical. I like that."

"I'd rather have you voice your concerns, than you disregard me, before you ever got to know me."

"I guess that was unjust of me."

"You were scared and if your scent is anything to go by, you still are. Why?"

"Because I've never believed in fate like that. I thought it came naturally with each decision one makes. But now, I feel like someone is holding a knife to my neck, screaming, 'If you don't do it, I'll end you.' It just doesn't seem like anything I'd have ever considered 'naturally'. You were always Inuyasha's somewhat cruel brother, with a very well-hidden kind side. I already made plans on what to study, when I returned to my time. I even considered going on a date with Houjo, because he tried courting me for the past three years. It's not like my heart is set on any of these things, and this is inconveniencing me, it's just that I feel forced into something, I never would have chosen for myself."

"It was the same for me when I was told I was to mate a human."

This felt so wrong. Maybe…

"Maybe we're on to something. Meeting at the cross cliff seems like a last resort attempt of the Kami at forcing something that was supposed to occur naturally, but we never had anything that could have led up to this moment. It's not like we were hard pressed to court each other or doing anything drastically different than before. If it was supposed to happen, shouldn't we have felt anything before? I mean what suddenly changed your mother so much, that she would even consider having you mate a human? There has to be some sort of-"

"Her new lover."

"Urgh. She actually used the word 'lover'?"

Scrunching her nose, she realized, "Wait, so there is one figure that just so happens to influence everything that made us go crazy for these past few weeks?"

Standing up slowly Sesshomaru looked over the Onsen, where Kagome still sat, dangling her feet.

"Yes, there is, and I believe the time has come to talk to him."

"Let's ditch this temple. Get the cloud ready, I don't know where this person is, but one thing is for sure, I'm not climbing that mountain again."

Eyes twinkling in amusement, he smirked, "Get the cloud ready?"

She laughed, "What can I say, I'm usually the one doing all the delegating."

"You can certainly try, but this Sesshomaru won't be easily delegated."

"It wouldn't be fun if you were."

"Hnn."


End file.
